The Last Original
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: He watched as she turned in a blur of skirts and sped away. He knew she would come back, realize he did not mean the words he said, realize that he loved her, realize that he only said what he did because her saw her with that man servant whose body was somewhere in a ditch now. He would see her again. DISCONTNUED!
1. Never Be The One

_**Chapter One: Never Be The One**_

_**DICLAIMER: I don not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

* * *

_Touch my mouth and hold my tongue_  
_I'll never be your chosen one_  
_I'll be home safe and tucked away_  
_Well You can't tempt me if I don't see the day_

_The pull on my flesh was just too strong_  
_Stifled the choice and the air in my lungs_  
_Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie_  
_'Cause when I opened my body I breathe in a lie_

_~Broken Crown, Munford & Sons_

* * *

_1490_

Frankly, Isabel never did like the doppelgängers. First it was Tatia who had grabbed the attention of her brother and her she didn't know what the hell their relationship was, now Katerina Petrova. She toyed with their attention just as Tatia had, and while she knew Niklaus did not love the shadow of the girl from so long ago it still upset her. The fact that the whore not only fascinated Niklaus but seemed to be playing with Elijah's heart made her despise the girl. She had the feeling far to many arguments would be started over the woman.

Adorned in a green dress with long sleeves, a square neck line, and golden trimming with her loose blonde curls half pinned up in an ornate hairstyle. She watched with slight envy as Katerina laughed with Niklaus and Elijah. While he might not be her family in blood, she thought of Elijah as a brother and did not want to see him hurt again. Right as she was about to interrupt the scene, a voice cut in.

"Is something wrong, sister?"

Turning around to see a beautiful blonde woman in her finery, Rebekah was truly a sight for sore eyes.

"Yes, there is! That harlot is seducing those two just like the one before her!" she hissed in a furious whisper to the woman who merely frowned.

"If you are concerned about Nik, I can assure you he does not-"

"I know he does not, but I believe Elijah is beginning to love her!"

Rebekah placed a graceful, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, dear sister, everything will turn out well."

* * *

Sadly enough, everything did not turn out well. Isabel watched as Elijah's feelings increased and it seemed even Niklaus held more than fascination for Katerina now. Everyday, she was seen with one or the other. Eventually, her thoughts and feeling boiled over.

"I am telling you, Niklaus, that she is no more than Tatia!"

"Isa, everyone knows you held no love for Tatia but, while she and Katerina look alike they are not the same."

"Niklaus, please-!"

"No! I do believe that whatever feelings you think I have for her are a product of jealousy! You need to accept Katerina, for I believe Elijah loves her."

This just hardened her resolve, "She is no good for our brother, she is but a harlot-"

"_Enough! _Isabel! Listen to me! You need to stop with whatever you are feeling, jealousy or hate or whatever it is! If you are going to act like this every time I speak to another woman outside of you or Rebekah, maybe you are not who I thought you were. Jealousy does not suit you, love." Niklaus spoke cooly, eyes narrowed even as Isabel flinched.

"Maybe I am not!"

"Then leave."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "You _are not _going to force me to leave for a whore you barely know and will only end up breaking both your and Elijah's hearts!"

"I am! She might be family someday, if Elijah truly feels the way he speaks and if that if how you regard your so-called brothers feelings then go! Now, leave!"

Isabel took a step back, he was really doing this.

"_You _are not the man I love. The man I love would not be tricked by a mere harlot such as Katerina Petrova. Mark my words, one day you will regret this. However, I shall not be there to see this day! You tell me to leave, and I will leave! You tell me not to return so I will do as such! You shall never see me again, Niklaus Mikaelson!"

He watched as she turned in a blur of skirts and sped away. He knew she would come back, realize he did not mean the words he said, realize that he loved her, realize that he only said what he did because her saw her with that man servant whose body was somewhere in a ditch now. He _would_ see her again.

* * *

He never did.

* * *

_**OK! That's a wrap! So, I have recently gotten into the Vampire Diaries after I saw a preview for the Originals. Both series are AMAZING! I watched them both in one month, all episodes! While I never really got into Twilight, I believe it could have been better with a stronger female role, and after seeing the badass Rebekah Mikaelson and all the rest I figured; What would happen if Bella was an Original? Thus, this story was born! Now, I know there are many like it, but I plan to take this story where no other story has been before! Bella, or Isabel, will be badass but not another Katherine.**_

_**While I love Katherine, Isabel doesn't. It kinda shows in this chapter, her distaste for all Petrova Doppelgängers.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**_


	2. No Light

_**Chapter Two: No Light**_

_**DICLAIMER: I don not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

* * *

_You are the hole in my head_  
_ You are the space in my bed_  
_ You are the silence in between _  
_ What I thought and what I said_

_ You are the night time fear_  
_ You are the morning when it's clear_  
_ When it's over, you will start_  
_ You're my head, you're my heart_

_ No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_ I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_ A revelation in the light of day_  
_ You can't choose what stays and what fades away_  
_ And I'll do anything to make you stay_

_~No Light No Light, Florence + The Machine_

* * *

_September 13th, 2010_

It was all going well, really, until she got a paper cut. Then the dumbass threw her into a _glass _table and it just made matters worse. Isabel could practically feel the blood lust as Jasper weaved around Emmett and Edward and it was just her luck that her instincts kicked in at that moment. Next thing she knew there was a Jasper shaped hole in the wall and her face was vamped out.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens looked on in shock as she let out a low hiss, wounds already healed and _man _would that glass be a bitch to get out. Isabel took a calming breathe as her face went back to normal as she turned to look at the family that had taken her in over the years she'd been in Forks. After compelling the police chief that he had a daughter, it had all gone down hill from there. Really, she didn't know how dull, boring, not-extraordinary-in-any-way Bella Swan had managed to attract the attention of not only a Cold One but also a Shape Shifter.

She had come here to escape the pain collected over the years since she had left her love and her family, surely a small town barely on the map could do such? So she packed her things in Arizona, where she was staying in a simple apartment, and with a little brown hair dye to mask her blonde curls plus a few light muddy brown contacts to hide her deep brown eyes she created Isabella Swan.

Who knew she'd have a one-sided relationship with a Cold One and get hunted down by a sociopathic red head. She should get an Oscar for best actress for not breaking out the fangs earlier through all this shit. Nevertheless, she had grown to somewhat like the 'vampires' and she truly didn't want to hurt anyone. Not even Edward, who was way to overprotective for her.

"B-bella? What's going on?"

She heard Alice's petrified whisper as she stared at the space where Jasper was standing up shakily and walking to his mate. She turned to face the family with a careful mask that let nothing through. She didn't want to hurt them, not at all, so if that meant spilling her guts then so be it.

"I am truly sorry, but I have not been totally honest." As she spoke she let her accent return after so many years of repression. The Cullens were about to meet the unknown original.

"Bella! What's going on?" Edward had finally snapped out of his stupor and wanted answers but Bella, _his Bella_, just gave him a look of cool indifference. He didn't know this, but she had learned that look from Rebekah when her sister dealt with idiots, but in this case Isabel couldn't let past emotions get a grip of her.

"I was about to tell you, Edward. As I said I have not been honest. I am not human-"

"You have a heartbeat! You have blood! Bella, love, of course you are human!" Edward disagreed

"I am _not _human," she ignored him "I am a vampire, a real vampire mind you. My kind are sometimes known as the Walkers, for with a special ring or necklace we can walk into the sun with no repercussions. However vervain can burn like hell and weaken us and to an normal walker a stake to the heart will kill them."

Cries rose up as everyone tried to get their opinions in, but Carlisle quieted them down "We do know of another vampire race that need human blood to live. However not much is known about them. Are you truly such a vampire, Bella?"

Edward was looking at her with eyes that pleaded with her to say no, to say it wasn't true. Isabel decided then to stop running from her past. No more avoiding it.

"I am. Not only that but I am of the first. I am an Original"

"An original? Impossible! The Original Family is-"

"The Mikaelsons, good to know even the Cold Ones know and fear us, hmm? Now thank you for watching over our sister but we must take her back now."

Everyone spun around to see two figures standing in the doorway. Remember when Isabel decided not to run anymore? Yeah, maybe she could avoid it a bit longer.

* * *

_**OK! That's a wrap! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: ******__What Originals do you think have come to get their sister back?_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Maybe we can get to 20 reviews! Answer the question above and the ones who get it right shall get internet cookies and a shout out next chappie! Also as soon as we really get into the plot the chapter will get longer, I promise!**_


	3. Watched It Be Taken Away

_**Chapter Three: Watched It Be Taken Away**_

_**DICLAIMER: I don not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: Bella is not actually related to the original family by blood. **_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Everyone who reviewed, oh my god! You guys went above and beyond twenty and I love you all so much!**_

* * *

_Leaving this town with wings and a prayer-_  
_These helpless streets are too dead for dreaming._  
_A past made of thorns is a cross I must bear._  
_At the edge of defeat,_  
_Miles from believing._  
_Time will mend what we've broken._

_I'm not afraid to fall-_  
_I've lived without water,_  
_I've walked through the fire before._  
_And I'm not afraid of change._  
_'Cause I've dined with kings, _  
_And I've watched it be taken away._

_~Returning to Sand, David Hodges_

* * *

_1490_

"Forgive me for being so outspoken, Lady Isabel, but you look so very forlorn!"

The woman ripped her eyes from where Katerina and Niklaus were chasing each other, she supposed. The harlot just kept getting closer and closer to Tatia, she was lucky Isabel cared enough for Elijah not to rip her hair out. She gave Thomas a tired smile and made to stand up.

"Please, Lady Isabel!" He offered his hand, which she took now with a more genuine smile. Standing up, she used her hand and arm that wasn't looped with the man servants' and brushed her scarlet dress off. Brushing her curls behind her shoulder she gently guided Thomas by the arm to the kitchens.

"My lady, please do tell me what troubles you." Once the two had set in one of the small tables in the kitchens the cook always sets out for her and any friends, he asked her this. Looking into his brown eyes, she contemplated lying but decided against it. She considered Thomas a close friend, despite his low status. Of course, he knew nothing of her vampirism and she doubted he ever would.

Sipping the sweet wine, she answered, "I'm afraid my love no longer loves me."

"Lady Isabel, pardon me, but that is preposterous! Lady Katerina is nothing more than, well, I do not wish to speak ill of a lady!"

"You mean she is a strumpet?"

"Well..."

"You mean she is a strumpet." Isabel confirmed and nodded to herself before she noticed Thomas's squirming. After she reassured him she would not tell her brother he calmed down considerably.

"What do you think of the dress? Rebekah picked it out, however I am not sure it fits well."

Thomas looked caught between decisions. If he said it looked lovely and that she is completely wrong, he might get his head ripped off. However, if he said she was right and it looked terrible, he might get his head ripped off.

Though he did not think of her in that way, he had to admit that she looked stunning in the dress. It was a simple blood red with no patterns and golden trimmings. The square neckline brought out her bust, but not enough to be considered whorish. She wore her hair in curls, half pinned back by a gold clip encrusted with rubies.

Although she looked lovely, it might be dangerous to say so. Feeling sweat drop down his neck, he wondered why he became friends with the Lady after all.

* * *

What Isabel did not know was that Niklaus turned just in time to see her arm intertwine with Thomas's and the two of them walk away. As burning rage took over, he knew he would not let that low class servant have his Isabel, the one who held his heart in her hands. He would not forgive his love for this anytime soon though.

* * *

Later on that day, after the sweet wine was drunk and the pastries were eaten, Thomas left the kitchens after a bow to Isabel. He had managed to keep all body parts intact, so he considered the friendly gathering a success. Walking the opposite direction of the blonde woman, he went to get back to the servants chambers. For it was near nightfall and everyone except the guards out front were asleep, he did not notice the silent footsteps and did not notice any shadows passing over him.

Just like no one noticed the scream of pain as fangs ripped into his neck and bled him dry.

* * *

As she climbed upon her horse a month after her talk with Thomas, she looked behind her at the castle with tears in her eyes. She would miss them all. She would miss Kol's sarcastic smile, Rebekah's comforting words, Finn's humanity, Elijah's politeness. They might not have been family in blood, but they were in spirit. She would even miss Niklaus, though he broke her heart.

_She _would not forgive her love anytime soon though.

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Should Isabel forgive Klaus soon or should he have to work for it? ******__  
_

_**Also, check out my new poll concerning this story! It'd be great if you could vote!**_

_**Keep in mind, Klaus is somewhat placating Katherine and somewhat fascinated by her. He also wants her blood, don't forget that! Sadly, Isabel nor Katherine know this. **_

_**PS results on who got the two originals coming to get Isabel back will be revealed next chapter! I promise! It's just I got a lot of requests for more backstory, so I'll be throwing flashbacks of Isabel's life before the Cullen's.**_


	4. You Won't Believe Me

_**Chapter Four: You Won't Believe Me**_

_**DICLAIMER: I don not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: Bella is not actually related to the original family by blood. **_

_**SHOUTOUTS: BadGothicChick, IAmAnOriginal, Lilithcase39girl, StefMarie06, kpop2012, and MarionV! You guys all got the Question of the Chapter correct! Be sure to read the AU at the end for the next one!**_

* * *

_I could say it, but you won't believe me_  
_You say you do, but you don't deceive me_  
_It's hard to know they're out there_  
_It's hard to know that you still care_  
_I could say it but you wont believe me_  
_You say you do but you don't deceive me_  
_Dead hearts are everywhere_  
_Dead hearts are everywhere_

_…_

_They were kids that I once knew_  
_They were kids that I once knew_  
_Now they're all dead hearts to you_

_~Dead Hearts__, Stars_

* * *

"Rebekah…E-elijah…"

My breath stopped in my throat as the Cullens tensed. It was understandable, they had three of the most powerful and old creatures to ever exist in their living room. I myself stepped back, memories flashing in my head and tears filling my eyes. The months that led up to me being kicked out were most prominent. All the arguing with Niklaus, the glares exchanged with Katerina, the pain of feeling left behind and ignored, Elijah's harsh words and looks whenever I suggested Katerina wasn't a pure little angel.

"Isa!"

Before I could comprehend the situation, Rebekah wrapped me in a hug. I could do nothing but fall into the sisterly embrace. I held in a sob as we broke apart and I stumbled backwards a few steps. My stomach lurched and the weight of being lonely for over four hundred years crashed down on me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout as he came forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. I, gently as possible, pushed out of his arms. I ignored his hurt look and took a deep breath, pulling myself together.

Trying not to go into hysteria, I turned to the Cullens, "I guess I have some explaining to do?"

* * *

"You're over a thousand years old?"

"Yes, I was born sometime in the late 900's and changed in the beginning of the tenth century."

The question came from Carlisle and I knew it was the first of many.

"Those two...they are your brother and sister?"

"Yes, in a way. I was born to a family in the settlement in which the Mikaelson's also lived. At a young age I became very close with Rebekah, who was my age. I spent a lot of time around her and her family, Esther and Mikael were like second parents. At the age of 13 my father died, and my mother soon followed him with a broken heart. Esther and her husband took me in, to my relief. That is why I consider them all family."

"Why did you leave?"

"A whore."

I saw Elijah tense slightly across from Rebekah on the couch. After all these years he was still under the Petrova whores spell. I saw a few shocked looks from Esme and Edward, probably for my language, but I didn't care because it was true.

"This little Q&A has been lovely, really, but I'm afraid we really must get going. Isa, come on."

"Rebekah, what makes you think I'm leaving?"

"Yeah! She and Edward haven't gotten married yet!" Alice jumped up and gave Rebekah a glare.

"Wait!" Isabel held up her hands is a stop gesture, but everyone ignored her and kept talking.

"Love, you can't just leave! We're mates! My family is your new family!"

"Now, hold on!" The women tried again

"She is our sister, pixie bitch! Now, for the mates thing, you reject son of tinkerbell, if she is anyone's mate it is our brothers!"

"REBEKAH!"

Isabel's face flushed with anger, partly out of the mention of _him_ and partly because people did not seem to even notice she was in the room. The shout, however, brought all attention back to her. Being the over protective brother he was, Elijah attempted to take control of the situation in a calm manner.

"Please, everyone, calm down. Isabel, sister, you must come home."

Ignoring the outraged yells from all of the Cullens except Rosalie and Carlisle, Isabel spun around and hissed. The veins under her eyes protruded, making her predatory glare even scarier. Her eyes were burning red, glowing with anger as she snarled with her lips curled up, baring her fangs. Elijah quickly took a step back, he would not fight nor harm his sister.

"How dare you. How dare _you_! You may certainly not call me sister, for you forfeited that right when you chose that whore over me!" Her English accent was coming out thickly and her words filled the room, "I felt terrible for so long! I felt so lonely! Now I try to make a life here and you think you can just up and snatch it away!"

Edward smirked and placed a hand on Isabel's shoulder, "There. You have your answer. Now get out and leave my mate and I-"

Before Edward knew it, he was crashing into the shards of the previously broken glass table. Isabel then rounded on him and his family.

"You all dare to assume you know what's best for me? I might appreciate your company and you're all kind people, but now you have overstepped your boundaries one too many times! You try to protect me from Jacob, insist I be baby sat, hell you _took the engine out of my car_! I wouldn't wish harm on you for any of those things, but do _not _get in the way of me and my family!"

Taking a deep breath, Isabel felt all the anger rush out of her, leaving only a gnawing guilty feeling which only increased when she saw Rebekah's sad look. Elijah took a step towards her and she took a step back, totally ignoring the hurt in his eyes.

"Sister, Isabel, you must forgive me. I was very enchanted with…Katerina…as much as NiKlaus was. Probably even more than him. If I had only known her true nature I never would've…acted so coldly."

Everyone in the room knew that was a blow to his ego and everyone was silent as all eyes turned to Isabel. He mouth was open and her whole body trembled. Before anyone could blink she sped out of the room at top vampire speed. She was quickly followed by Rebekah and Elijah.

Edward attempted to follow, but Carlisle but a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to follow them! They're going to take Bella!"

"Alice. Bella does not need our protection anymore, besides these people are her family. Let them work things out."

Alice gave Carlisle a disbelieving look as Edward growled when he saw nods from the others. Surging forward, he broke out of Carisle strong grip and charged forward. Emmett and Jasper both sped forward and each grabbed one of his arms before he could get very far.

Jerking away, Edward gave his family a final glare before stalking upstairs. Jasper tried to sooth Alice, who he could feel was furious. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a glance, only hoping things would turn out okay.

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question(s) of the Chapter: Should Isabel forgive Elijah all the way or just somewhat? Should Edward and Alice go completely crazy? Also, should Kol stay alive in this story? Should Esther try and kill her children or see the remaining humanity in Klaus and the others when Isabel comes back and make amends? ******__  
_

_**Also, check out my poll concerning this story! It'd be great if you could vote!**_

_**I tried to make this one longer. Most of my other chapters are 800 words or less, but this one added up to over 1000! Defiantly the longest chapter I've written!**_


	5. By The Skin Of Your Teeth

_**Chapter Five: By The Skin Of Your Teeth**_

_**DICLAIMER: I don not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: I was uncertain about this chapter, so I really hope you guys like it. It's kinda short, but the next one is coming out again.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Oh wow! Guys, you're amazing! 78 reviews...I mean I'm speechless!**_

* * *

_Oh my god  
Please help me, knee deep in the river tryin' to get clean  
He says wash your hands, get out the stains  
But you best believe, boy, there's hell to pay  
Yeah you best believe, boy, there's hell to pay, sayin'  
Come on_

_Oh my god_  
_Please help me, waist deep in the river, can you hear my plea?_  
_He says, son, you come like a beggar in the street_  
_You might make it, boy, but by the skin of your teeth_  
_You might make it, boy, but by the skin of your teeth, sayin'_

_~Bartholomew, The Silent Comedy_

* * *

"Isabel!"

Rebekah and Elijah rushed into the clearing by the lake, surrounded by the forest. Isabel stood with her back towards them, still as could be. She had found this place one day when she had been emerged in memories of darker times. She had broke through the tree line and became instantly mesmerized.

"Why did you really come here?"

"We want you home."

"Rebekah, we both know that isn't true. You've never searched for me before, why now?"

"…Mother is back."

Isabel spun around, eyes wide, as she stared at her sister. Rebekah smirked inwardly, of course Isabel would come home if mother wished it. When she was young and lost everything Esther and Mikael had taken her in, Esther more so than her husband.

"Well!" the woman snapped walking forwards, "Why didn't you start with that! We could have avoided all this and I could have my bags packed by now."

When Elijah opened his mouth, Isabel quickly stopped him by holding up her hand and sending him a glare.

"Don't even _think _about it, not now and not for a long time. I want to get home and see mother, but first we have to compel this whole damn town. Bekah, you go north and Elijah, you go east. I'll go south and west. Don't bother with the Cullens, I'll swing by and tell them I'm leaving."

* * *

"You're leaving?"

Looking into Esme's crushed face and Carlisle's sad but understanding one, Isabel almost broke. Edward flew downstairs and looked at her with a snarl and black eyes. Alice gave her a cold sneer and stood beside him with a dark look.

Isabel looked into Edward's eyes, "I'm sorry. It's over."

She then turned t the rest of the Cullens, "Though I do somewhat think of you all as family. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay, Bella!" Her attention was drawn to Emmett who was giving her a smaller-than-usual smile. Rosalie, who stood right beside him, gave the original a nod and tilted her lips slightly upwards.

Esme came forward and wrapped Isabel in a hug before releasing her, "We understand, of course we do. Nothing is more important than family. Just please keep in contact."

Carlisle clapped his hand on her shoulder as Isabel nodded and gave them both a warm smile. She turned to look at Jasper, who had his brows drawn down and furrowed with his eyes narrowed. Following his gaze, Isabel barely got a look at Edward and Alice before she was slammed into a wall. Normally Isabel would have ripped the pixie bitch's head off, but she was exhausted. She had just finished compelling half of Forks and had to_ fight_ a pack of shape shifters to compel them. Still, she wasn't an original for nothing. Grabbing a fist full of Alice's hair, she swung her into the wall. Barely fazed, Alice got up and smirked.

"Not so powerful now, huh?"

Isabel let out a ragged breathe, she knew she should have waited for Elijah and Rebekah after the fight with Sam and the Pack. It had been easy at the time, she being an original and there being so few of them. Normally this would have caused her no problems, but then she saw Jacob's crushed look and that damned Paul got in a good hit. If she had proper time to recover, which would've been 30 minutes, she could've killed Alice where she stood. Sadly, she was impatient and that was going to get her killed one day.

The rest of the Cullens watched, frozen, in utter shock as Edward shoved Isabel though the wall of the living room with a hiss, "If I can't have you, no one will! You aren't leaving!"

Feeling her fangs come out and her veins popping underneath her skin, Isabel let out a snarl. She sped forward and bit harshly into Edward's neck, some part of her enjoying his pain filled screams and the other hating herself for it. So much for being mates, huh?

Dropping Edward on the ground and leaving him to cradle his neck in his hands, she smirked down at him. However, before she said a word her instincts kicked in and she ducked just in time to dodge a bite from Alice. Cold Ones might not be as powerful as Walker Vampires, but their venom still stung like hell. Isabel attempted to get a grip on Alice's neck, but the pixie jerked away and swung herself behind Isabel. Her vision blurred in and out as she felt Alice hold onto her neck, like she was snap it. In her weakened state, Isabel was to slow to break away from the vice like grip and waited for the burning pain as the Cullens watched in shock.

However that pain never came. As her vision cleared, she saw both Edward and Alice's heads had been ripped off and that the Cullens were looking at the doorway in shock and fear. The figure cast a long shadow and slowly walked forward and as it spoke, you could _hear_ the mocking smirk

"It seems even the Cold Ones react well to displays of violence."

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Concerning Isabel's weakened state: She just compelled half of Forks, which is going to take energy out of anyone. Secondly, when she tried to compel the Wolf Pack, but they saw her compel Seth and demanded answers. She refused, but saw Jake before he changed looking very betrayed, but while she was distracted Paul ripped her side open with his claws. If she drank some blood, it would have healed faster, but she was in a hurry.**_

_**Question(s) of the Chapter: Who came to the rescue? Rebekah or Elijah? Or maybe ******__  
_**_somebody else? HINT: Do you really think he would trust his brother and sister, who he sometimes feels abandoned by, enough to go get someone that important to him? Also, just, the part of that quote at the end._**

_**Also, check out my NEW poll concerning this story! It'd be great if you could vote!**_


	6. I'm Not Cinderella

_**Chapter Six: I'm Not Cinderella**_

_**DICLAIMER: I don not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: A bit of OOCness from Klaus, but he's trying to get Isabel back so give him a break. Even though he gets totally rejected.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: 98 reviews. No just...how is this possible? Not to mention all the follows/favorites! You guys are so amazing!**_

* * *

_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest  
__I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me  
Don't want those stilettos, I'm not, not Cinderella  
I don't need a knight, so baby, take off all your armor_

_~Wonderland, Natalia Kills_

* * *

"Niklaus."

A growl ripped through Isabel's throat as soon as she heard his damned voice. Her eyes snapping open she turned to face him, ignoring the headless bodies in the room. It's not like their heads couldn't be reattached, no reason to flip out. In the Mikaelson family stabbing each other through the heart is just saying 'I love you'. Her lip curling up into a snarl, she was really beginning to think her birthday sucked. Well, it wasn't her exact birthday because she didn't know _when _that was.

"Isabel, love, why such a terrible face?"

"Shut up."

Too much. It was too much in one day for her. Way too much. Past emotions crashed into her; love, hate, confusion, betrayal, jealousy. In a sudden burst of strength, she sped towards Klaus. Her arm swung back and with a loud SMACK he was sent back a few steps. Growling, he looked at her with his fangs out and sped towards her pushing her up against a wall. He grabbed her hands and held them above her.

"What were you doing here in the first place, hmm? You _know _you belong to me, correct?"

Panting, she looked into his eyes and saw jealousy and confusion. A small part of her wanted to kiss him for ripping those idiots' heads off, but most of her wanted to rip him limb from limb for all the shit he put her through.

"The only problem, _love_, is that I am not a possession!"

Before Klaus could open his mouth to respond to her mocking, she swung her foot upwards. As it collided with his crotch, Klaus's face twisted in barely concealed pain as he dropped her arms and stepped back some. He had five hundred years of experience with her, that was enough to know not to mess with her when she was mad. As Isabel massaged her wrists, she glared at him with hateful eyes.

"Niklaus, what are you doing here?"

"What? No hello, so nice to see you after so long? Really, Isabel, where are your manners?"

"Don't even! It's your fault I haven't seen any of you for so long!"

"Well, it's not my fault you weren't being a team player, love."

She scoffed, "Team player? Getting along with that _slut _counts as being a team player? Letting you get in _her skirts _counts as being a team player-"

"I was only so fascinated with her because you were having some affair with a _man servant_-"

"A man servant? You mean _Thomas_! I only was around him because you were chasing a whore-"

"Really? Then why do you remember his name?"

"He was my _friend-"_

_"_Yes, because friends _always _have dinner in the kitchens-"

"What do you mean? He was a friend I never saw again because you forced me to leave!"

Klaus grit his teeth and snarled, "I never forced you! Besides, had you stayed you would not have seen him anyways! His body was in a ditch before you had been gone four an hour!"

Isabel stopped all motions and stared at him. He had killed Thomas. Poor, sweet Thomas who had never done anything except give her confidence and be there for her as a friend. Klaus, mean while, snapped his mouth shut as his eyes widened with horror. This conversation was not going in favor if Isabel's blank stair was anything to go by. He should have never let his tongue slip in anger, damn it all, just like he should have never brought that man servant up. Isabel had always been over protective of her friends, he was surprised she hadn't ripped him a new one for tearing those cold ones' heads off. That just showed how annoying they were, he supposed.

"You killed Thomas?"

It was said as a question, but he knew not to answer. If he did all he would get out off it was a pain in his nose to match the one in his crotch. She took one step towards him, a deep growl in her throat.

"Bella?"

The meek voice made both originals' heads snap towards the source. The remaining Cullens had taken refuge quite a few steps away when their screaming match began, and Esme was now stepping towards them. Isabel's face softened, Esme reminded Isabel of her mother in so many ways although she could never replace or even be half as great as Esther.

"Is...are...are Edward and Alice d-dead?"

If vampire could cry, Esme would have dissolved into tears. At this point, Isabel sent a sharp glare at Klaus. He raised his eyebrows in a you-wanted-to-do-it-as-much-as-I-did look. She snorted and looked back at Esme, attempted to give her a comforting smile, although she was sure it turned out to be a grimace.

"No, you can easily reattach their heads."

The Cullens seemed to breathe a silent sigh of relief as one. Jasper moved forward to grab Alice's head, as Emmett did Edwrad's but they were soon interrupted by a certain hybrid.

"If you dare reattach their heads in my presence, I _will _rip them off again and set them both on fire."

Remember that matching pain that Klaus was worried he would get in his nose? Yeah he got it.

"Love, you _really _must stop that!"

"As soon as you stop being an ass, I will stop hitting you." Isabel snapped back at him, "By the way, I see pain in your future!"

"Playing fortune teller, now are we?"

"Oh shut the fu-"

"Now, now Isabel! Language!"

Said offender of foul language merely growled at him and turned back to the Cullens.

"As I was saying before all of _this _happened...I am going back home, but I'll try to stay in touch. Don't follow me."

As she said the last part, she sent a look to the disembodied heads on the floor. She Esme a quick hug, followed by a bear hug from Emmett, and completely ignoring Klaus's growl at the previous hug she shook Jasper's hand and gave Rosalie a smile and nod. After saying her last goodbyes, she turned and walked out the door with Klaus not far behind.

Rebekah and Elijah were waiting in the driveway of the Cullen House, Rebekah looking severely impatient. Seeing the two figures walking out the door she sighed, "Finally! Now, can we get going? If I know Kol as well as I do, he'll be bouncing of the _walls _at having Isa back and that means he will be driving mother and Finn completely insane."

Elijah merely nodded, avoiding Isabel's eyes, and gestured for them to get in the car they had brought for them to get to the airport in. As Klaus walked by, Rebekah smirked at her brother.

"Nik, I must know, why _are _you limping?"

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: What do you think of Isabel and Klaus's relation ship so far?**_

_**WHEW! I decided to not make Bella go **_**totally _evil bitch. As you can see, she is angry at Klaus but still loves him enough that she doesn't want to hurt him. Hurt him very much that is. Also, if you didn't get it he got punched in the nose towards the end. Anyways, that you guys so much for reading my story, I appreciate it so much!_**

_**Also, check out my poll concerning this story! It'd be great if you could vote!**_


	7. I Won't Let You Down

_**Chapter Seven: I Won't Let You Down**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: Still trying to get a feel for the characters, you have been warned! Seriously...I'm trying to give them some quirks, you know? Even though they're 1000 year old vampires, I'm trying to show their human sides. After all, they were human once, too. Really, we only see them when something's going on and in this they're mother just returned and everything's pretty much ok, for once. Besides, in this they **_**will _be more of a family and Klaus will not dagger them at every turn._**

_**SHOUTOUTS: YunaNeko! She, like many a lot of you, have reviewed since chapter one! YunaNeko is my 100th reviewer! I can't express how amazing that was to get online and see all the emails in my inbox telling me people had reviewed! I got on to check them all out and nearly feinted when I saw 110! Thank you guys SO much, really! **_

* * *

_When I was younger  
I told my mother  
"I say, one day I'm gonna make you proud"_

_Now that I'm older_  
_It's so much harder_  
_To say those words out loud_

_You're growing taller_  
_A little smarter_  
_And one day you're gonna leave home_  
_..._

_Because I won't  
I won't let you down  
I won't let you  
I won't let you down, oh now  
I won't, I won't let you down  
I won't let you, I won't let you, I won't, I won't let you down_

_~When I Was Younger, Liz Lawrence_

* * *

Isabel could vouch for the fact that sitting beside Niklaus and Rebekah with Elijah in a totally different row was probably more tiresome than having to deal with over protective, idiotic Cold Ones. Rebekah and Klaus seemed to constantly nit pick and annoy each other, and since Klaus had made sure she couldn't grab the window seat and have Rebekah sit between them, she was in the middle of it.

Getting out of the airport and renting a car was a whole other nightmare Isabel didn't want to relive. Let's just say she never knew Klaus was a cheap skate, and didn't understand why he didn't just compel the man into giving him the car for free instead of annoying the clerk so much he threw the keys at them and told them to keep the car and never come back. After all this she thought the man would live, but no. When he threw the keys they happened to hit Rebekah, who got pissed at Klaus for annoying the man to that point. Klaus then decided to pin all the blame on the clerk and can you guess what he did next?

If you guessed snap the clerks neck you would be correct.

Nevertheless, they made their way to the large house in one piece and Isabel couldn't help but take a moment to marvel at it. It really was beautiful, what with the sculpted bushes and flowers outside. She knew those must have been Rebekah's doing as she could not even see Niklaus hiring someone to do that, let alone having the patience to do it himself. As they walked though the entryway, Isabel herd steps coming down the staircase in a hurried fashion.

"Isa!"

The woman couldn't help but smile at her younger brother, he and Rebekah were the only ones who could get away with calling her that right now. Taking long strides forward, she wrapped Kol in a bear hug that would rival Emmett's. She pulled away smiling and held him at arms length. He seemed healthy enough, still had that cocky glint in his eye.

"Have you been getting enough blood?"

Kol gave her an exasperated look, "Sister, please, I beg of you to not go mother hen on me! Why, we have mother back for that!"

"Well, you're looking a little pale!"

"Isa, really, I'm as healthy as I could be! You know, with Nik just undaggering me and all..."

Klaus's eyes went wide and shot and he shot an evil glare at his youngest brother. Isabel had always been much too motherly of him, even when Esther was still around. Kol smirked back at him and Klaus wanted nothing more than to shove said dagger back in that bastard's chest. Isabel herself froze, her smile becoming tight as she slowly turned around.

"Rebekah, dear sister, has Niklaus daggered you as well?"

She said this in a joking manner, but when Rebekah happened to mention he had done it more than once since she left, Klaus knew he was a dead man walking. There was truly only two things that scared him in the world. Those things were being abandoned by his family and Isabel Mikaelson. If you have never experienced Isabel truly and royally pissed before, you have never experienced true fear.

"NIKLAUS! You...you _daggered _your own siblings, you ass hole!"

"Yes, love, I know as I was the one to shove them through their chests."

He was treading dangerous waters and he knew it.

"Oh, I can _not _believe you...!"

Kol and Rebekah smirked at each other. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was that making Isa get pissed at Klaus was the funniest thing in the world. Maybe with her back, they wouldn't have to worry about being daggered at every corner. Even Elijah gave a repressed smile at the thought, things would most defiantly be different in the Mikaelson Household.

* * *

At the top of the balcony, Esther watched her adoptive daughter rant at her son and smiled. Maybe she wouldn't have to go to the extremes like she feared. Sensing someone coming up behind her, she turned her head slightly to look at Finn.

"Having her back is going to change a lot, isn't it?"

"Yes, son, and I believe it will change for the better."

* * *

When Esther descended the stairs with Finn not far behind, Isabel froze mid-rant. Spinning on a heel, she looked at the two at the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes. Not wasting any time, she sped off towards them and was engulfed in a hug from her mother. It was warm and comforting as it had always been, even a thousand years ago. She could remember the day when Esther asked her to join the Mikaelson family vividly.

Her mother had just died the week after her father and she had been avoiding everyone like the plague for she hated their pitying looks. Thirteen and already and orphan, how sad. Truth be told, she had not shed a tear for her mother or father. They were cold people, not showing any affection or love towards their only child. She had often believed that her mother had only loved her father and vise versa. That was why they had died at nearly the same time.

Esther had found her at the cemetery, kneeling by her parent graves. She remembered the shock she had felt when Esther had asked her to be a part of her family, to be her daughter. She had hugged the woman and basically started sobbing onto her shoulder, that is, before she realized she might be ruining her new mothers dress and profusely apologized.

Now all those memories were coming back, memories of the good times. The times before Henrik was killed. Esther smiled and glanced over her daughters shoulder at her other children. Rebekah was practically glowing, Kol was half smirking and half smiling, Elijah tried to hide it but there was joy in his eyes, Finn was glad to see his family after so long, and Niklaus was looking at the girl Esther was hugging with nothing but love in his eyes. Well, nothing but love and slight fear. After that verbal whipping, though, could you blame him? Needless to say, there were no heartless killers in the room. Just a family that was happy to be together again.

There was hope for her children after all.

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Should Esther stay alive, or disappear after her work is done? Should Finn die? If so, how should he die?**_

_**Isa was SERIOUSLY pissed that Klaus daggered the others, huh? Well, at least we don't have to worry about anybody daggering anybody as the only way that would happen is if Isabel was daggered herself. We both know Klaus would never do that, it'd be like Stefan murdering Elena. Not going to happen. So, the rest of the Mikaelsons get a Dagger Free Pass, huh?**_


	8. Min Kärlek

_**Chapter Eight: Min Kärlek**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: Short, but it's really just Isa and Klaus working out some...problems.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: All of you, oh my gosh you are all AMAZING!**_

* * *

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_~Say Something, A Great Big World_

* * *

When everything was said and done, it was only Isabel and Klaus in the room together. The rest of their family had slowly drifted away and off to bed as they had talked very late into the night. The wall she had put up for Niklaus and Elijah was slowly breaking down piece my piece as she tried to frantically put it together. His back was towards her as she sipped from the wine in her glass, the awkward silence building up.

"Did you really love him?"

The suddenness of the question caught her off guard, as she slowly set down the wine glass and stood. Crossing her arms over her chest, she tilted her chin up, "Maybe I did. Why do _you _care?"

Furiously he spun around, "Because I do!"

"Why? I apparently don't mean that much to you if you toss me away for a common whore."

"I never tossed you away, I-"

"_No _of course you didn't! You just told me to get the hell out and killed my best friend!"

As she hissed the words out in a cold voice, all the warmth from earlier disappeared. A stone wall was rebuilding itself quite easily around her heart.

"Isa, please!"

"No, Niklaus! Do you want to know something? I loved you! I thought you loved me as well when we were children, but ran after that Petrova slut! I was content with you being happy, that was all I cared about! After were turned by mother, I still loved you. For the five hundred years up until Katerina came along, I loved you! Hell, the reason I couldn't allow myself to even give Edward a chance was because of _you_! Your stupid, selfish, idiotic ass has ruined the past five hundred years of my life! Yet, no matter what I still loved you..."

She dropped her head into her hand, using the other to run through her hair. Tears were brimming her eyes, making everything blurry as she ripped of every emotional scab with the name Klaus written on it. Her whole body shook as tears began to spill over, but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

_'She loves me...'_ Klaus looked at her in shock, to stunned to move. Before they had gotten into that foolish argument, he had been planning on proposing to her. Taking a step forward, he reached out for her. However before she was in his grasp she stumbled back a few steps.

"I can't just forgive you! I was in hell everyday for _so long_! I just...I want to but I can't...I'm so scared and I don't want my heart to shatter again..."

Turning around, so she wouldn't see his face, Isabel collapsed on the nearest chair and tried to hide her face in her hands. She had promised herself this wouldn't happen, swore to herself that all those bridges were burnt. Yet, here she was, crying her heart out over the same thing she had been since forever.

"Min kärlek..." Klaus kneeled down by the chair and picked her up into his arms. Carrying her towards the couch, he sat down and she buried her face in his chest. Trying in vain to hold back the sobs, Isabel just sat with him as she cried.

"Love, I swear I will never hurt you again."

Pulling her head up, she looked at him with wide brown eyes that were puffy from crying, "Truly? You'll always love me?"

"Forever and always, dear Isabel, forever and always."

As he wrapped his arm around her she dropped her head on his shoulder and scooted closer to him.

"You know you are _so _not getting of the hook that easily for daggering Rebekah and Kol, right?"

"Damn it."

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How is the relationship dynamic going so far. Of course, they are most defiantly going to bicker and he's still going to get his ass kicked when he steps out of line, but there will be less venom in their exchanges.**_

_**So, I know she should be mad at him and hate him forever and stuff...but...I just wanted them to get together, alright?**_

_**Min kärlek = My Love**_


	9. You Are Loved

_**Chapter Nine: You Are Loved**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: None.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Oh wow, I just never imagined my story would be this popular! Thank you all so much!**_

* * *

_No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your destiny  
Yesterday does not define you  
No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your meant to be  
I can break the chains that bind you_

_Cause you're my child_  
_You're my chosen_  
_You are loved_  
_You are loved_

_And I will restore_  
_All that was broken_  
_You are loved_  
_You are loved_

_And just like the seasons change_  
_Winter into spring_  
_You're bringing new life to your family tree now_  
_Yes you are_  
_You are_

_~Family Tree, Matthew West_

* * *

"Glass is a bitch to get _out_!"

With a frustrated scream, Isabel chucked the tweezers across the room just as Kol opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw them flying towards his face and ducked, allowing the tweezers to zip over his head. He looked towards the table where Isabel hadn't looked up from her hand and was cursing under her breath. Rebekah had one hand over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking from silent laughter.

"Damn it! You stupid fu-"

"Language, love."

Klaus walked into the room holding a glass of liquor, waltzing up to the able and giving Isabel a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him with a dirty look as Rebekah's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline.

"You know, if you keep interrupting me when I'm about to curse, I _will _tell all of Mystic Falls about your hidden stash of Beetles albums!"

"What!" Klaus's head snapped toward her with wide eyes, "How did you know about that!"

"I didn't, but I do know."

Klaus dropped his head in defeat as Kol burst out laughing and Rebekah chuckled, smirking the whole time. Isabel let out a curse again and used her nail to rip open the skin on her palm. Totally ignoring Kol's snort and Rebekah's sound of disgust, she dug the glass out of her hand. As the went to wash her hand off, the skin was already healing and had done scabbed over.

"Nik, you should know by now you cannot win with her!"

"Rebekah, please do shut up."

As the kitchen door swung open yet again, Elijah walked through in a suit and tie per usual. Isabel took a deep breath, threw away the paper towel, and promptly marched up to Elijah. She swung her hand back and smacked him across the face, leaving him very confused and looking at the other three in the room for answers. Klaus just smirked and set back, he was going to enjoy watching his love kick someone else's ass, seeing as it was usually him facing her wrath. Rebekah and Kol looked just about as clueless as Elijah, but decided to let whatever happens happen. Kol was still pissed at Elijah for choosing the 'Petrova whore', as he had taken to calling her, over his big sister. Rebekah loved to watch any of her brothers get their asses kicked, even though she had forgiven them both long ago.

"You are such an ass hole, but I will forgive you. Mostly because I've already forgiven that narcissist over there."

Kol yet again dissolved into a fit of laughter as Klaus glared at Isabel. Elijah's face was priceless as he stood there shocked. Isabel gave him a warm smile and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I missed you, big brother, even if you were an ass hole. It will just hurt me more to not forgive you. Though, I must warn you, if I _ever _see that whore again I will rip her limb from limb."

"Of course, sister." He hugged her back, "I missed you as well."

"It warms my heart to see us all back together as a family again."

Esther swept into the room with Finn, a smile on her lips as Elijah and Isabel broke apart.

"Children, I must tell you something. Please sit."

Once everyone had sat at the table Esther took a breath, "I must say when I came back this was not my intention."

"Mother?" Rebekah asked

"When I returned, I was meant to kill you and put an end to all vampires."

Klaus's chair tipped over as he jumped up, moving closer to Isabel with a glare towards his mother. Rebekah looked at Esther with wide eyes, their mother wanted to kill them? Kol and Elijah sat, stunned. The day before she had been so warm, so kind. She had been planning to kill them.

"Please! I can say that is not my intention now, but it was when the witches sent me back! You have to understand that all those years I felt every single ounce of pain you caused, that _other _vampires caused! Now I see that there is humanity, that there is hope in all of you. I see that now, and I love you all even more for it."

"Rebekah, you have grown into a beautiful woman. Strong, so strong it's astounding really. All the heartbreak you've been through, yet you stay true to yourself. That takes a special kind of person. Elijah, you have tried so hard to stay true to your word and you are truly the noblest vampire, I do not care that you slip sometimes. You are always there for your family. Finn, dear, you would stay by my side to the end even if it meant ending your own life. You are loyal to a fault and I hope you can extend that loyalty to you siblings. Kol, my youngest, you are not the most humane nor kind but you are always in good humor. You can lighten up the darkest of days."

Esther moved closer to where Klaus still stood beside Isabel, who was staring at her hands. The others watched, Rebekah with tears in her eyes, wondering what would happen next. The witch cupped Klaus's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"You are my son, no matter what. You fear being abandoned but you needn't, for you could never be left behind. You couldn't because you would not allow it. My dear son, while you may not be their brother in full, blood is not the only thing that makes family. Loyalty does as well. You are not Mikael, nor are you your biological father. _You _are _you_. You don't need other hybrids, because you are accepted as you are. You are loved."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, in which Klaus stood stiffly with tear shining in his eyes that he furiously held back. Slowly he returned his mothers hug, but soon enough she broke away and turned to her last child.

"Isabel, dear child, you will forever have a home in this family. You are special, believe it or not, and I hope you never feel the pain of heartbreak again. When you were young and orphaned you were brought into this family, and it was never the same."

She placed a kiss on Isabel's forehead as she stepped back to loom at all of her children.

Rebekah spoke up, nearly in tears, "Mother, why does this sound like a goodbye?"

"To smart for your own good you are. As I refuse to harm or kill you, the witches are sending me back to the Other Side."

"No!" Both Isabel and Rebekah shouted, standing up and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Mother, we just got you back! You can't leave!"

Isabel nodded, tears slipping silently down her face, "There has to be something...p-please..."

"Hush, my children. I will watch over you with pride, always. I have until midnight, please do not let us spend our last day in tears."

* * *

The day was spent in the living room, the family bonding together as all of them dreaded every second passing. They spoke of times when they were all together, before vampirism and all the distrust and hate. When midnight snuck up on them, Esther merely gave them all one last smile as the light slowly left her eyes and they closed. She sat, motionless, as Rebekah took a shuddering breath trying to hold back tears. Elijah put his arms around his sister, wrapping her in a hug while whispering and trying to calm her down.

"No! Please, no!" Isabel let out a cry as she threw herself at Klaus, who caught her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest, crying as she mourned the only real mother she every had.

"Min kärlek, would she want you to cry over her so? It hurts us all for we have lost her and it hurts us all the see you cry, love."

Finn carefully laid their mother out on the couch as Kol pulled a sheet over her. Each of them wore grim expressions as the sheet covered her face. Elijah whispered a prayer for her that would never be heard as the words came from damned lips, as Rebekah tore herself away from her brother. A single tear fell from her eye, hanging her head in respect for her deceased mother.

"We shall bury her."

Everyone turned to look at Elijah as he spoke what they were all thinking.

"Where?" Isabel lifted her head from Klaus's chest, her face red and tears still in her eyes. She quickly pilled herself together, rubbing them on her sleeve and hating the fact that she had been crying so much the past two days.

Finn spoke up, "Mother had always loved nature. She should be buried there."

"So the falls, then? By the cliff?" Kol questioned

"That would be perfect." Isabel sniffed, not able to bring herself to look at the sheet covered body.

"Very well, we shall do it as soon as the sun breaks. Finn, Elijah, you will help me carry her body correct?"

"Of course, Niklaus." Elijah nodded towards his brother as Finn agreed.

Rebekah took Isabel by the arm so they could fish out two black dresses to be properly dressed for the funeral. Klaus looked reluctant to let her go, but knew Rebekah wasn't just a sister to Isabel but her best friend. She could help her mourn.

"At daybreak then. I will acquire a grave marker." Kol sped out of the room.

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How do you feel about the family bonding? I am trying to make this more about The Mikaelsons as a family, rather than a bunch of love triangles and squares. Kind of like the Originals TV show. How do guys feel about me making the story more about family than romance?**_

_**Oh wow, I cried writing this. I am SO pathetic. Anyways, my new goal is to reach 150 reviews! I hope you guys will help me out with that *puppy dog eyes*. **_

_**Also, be sure to check out the NEW poll I have up!**_

_**Min kärlek = My Love**_


	10. Stop Holding Your Breath

_**Chapter Ten: Stop Holding Your Breath**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: None.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: You guys are awesome! Thanks for sticking around this long!**_

* * *

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_~The Monster, Eminem_

* * *

The sun was just breaking through the trees as they laid their mother to rest. They were all wearing black, the girls standing in the back solemnly as the boys dug out the grave. Rebekah held an old drawing of all of them, even Henrik and Mikael, and moved forward to the open coffin. No one questioned how Kol got it, nor did they question him about the blank grave marker. Rebekah silently placed the drawing in her mothers arms and smiled. Just as Esther had always wanted, their family all together again.

Isabel followed her soon after, holding a single dark crimson rose for mourning. She stood beside her sister and placed the rose beside her mother's body. As Finn shut the coffin, Kol and Klaus helped place it in the ground. As Elijah set the stone in the ground right above the coffin, the others began to fill in the hole with dirt. They all stood back, a moment of silence before Rebekah spoke up.

"This is not a time of sadness. This is a time of remembrance for the woman who brought us into this world or helped us in more ways then possible. We loved her, there is no doubt, and even though she has not made the wisest choices she will forever be with us. Literally, she is probably watching us right now from the other side, we're never getting rid of her."

Isabel cracked a smile, "Yes, you're right, sister. We will mourn no longer and celebrate the life she gave us."

* * *

It was a week later when Isabel saw the burnt orange sign displayed the bold white letters, Mystic Grill. The green building was situated on the corner, Isabel noted as Rebekah pushed open the doors. Stepping inside and shaking off the September chill that clung to her skin, Isabel saw Rebekah frowning at one corner full of people. Her gaze darted over to them, and her eyes narrowed immediately.

In the corner there was a man with dark hair and blue eyes, a man with lighter hair that struck a great resemblance to the former and had green eyes, a very pretty blonde girl with curled hair, a young woman with brown eyes and hair with an intense stare, and finally the Petrova whore.

"The Scooby Gang." Rebekah sneered then looked at me when I let out a small snarl, glaring holes into the back of the Petrova's head.

"Isa-"

"Katerina Petrova! You good for nothing whore!"

* * *

I screamed at the top of my lungs, the harlot turned around and looked at me with wide eyes, as did her friends. The woman with an intense stare glared at me and I felt a mere tickling the back of her mind. I smirked at her, so Petrova had a witch with her now? As the man with green eyes jumped to pull the whore out of my way, I felt my veins bulge as I let out a snarl. I launched myself towards her, shoving her up against a wall with my hand around her neck.

"No! Let her go!" The blonde screamed furiously

I would _not _let go. I hated this harlot with a passion, she was the reason I was alone for half a century. She was the reason my love and my brother both abandoned me. It was her fault Thomas had died.

"Isabel!" I heard Rebekah snap, "That's Petrova's doppelgänger. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Oh. _Oh. _Instantly, my fangs retreated and I threw the girl down on the floor. I may not like any of them, but this one hasn't pissed me off. Yet.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Blue eyes snapped

I sneered, "_That _is none of your business."

"Excuse her. She really does have the Petrova doppelgängers." Rebekah stood beside me with a slight smirk

"Understatement." I snapped, glaring at the floor

In truth, I was a bit embarrassed about the whole incident but I wasn't about to let them know that. Around my family, being able to cry andlaugh was one thing, but I didn't know these people.

"Isabel, meet the Scooby Gang."

"Rebekah!" Blue eyes spat, "Who the hell is she?"

I glared, "Introduce yourselves first and I might tell you my name first."

Green eyes quickly stood up, as if sensing a fight, "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

I gave him a curt nod. I didn't want to hurt anyone here, ok maybe the Katherine-Tatia look-a-like, so I was thankful.

Blue eyes sneered, "Damon Salvatore."

Oh, brothers. Bet a million Petrova look-a-like is evolved with them.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett."

Bennett witch? She still has a long ways to go, but she's powerful. I most witches tried the pain-in-the-mind thing, I wouldn't even know they were witches.

"Caroline Forbes." She eyed me like I was trash

Finally, "Umm, Elena Gilbert."

I smiled sharply at them all, "Well, then, my name is Isabel Mikaelson."

"WHAT?" Blue eyes and Stefan yelled at the same time as the whole group jumped out of there seats.

"There's _another _original?" Blondie asked, with wide eyes

Elena and Bonnie stayed silent, but they had wide and unbelieving eyes.

"Well, why'd you attack Elena?" Blue eyes seemed to be way to protective as Stefan pushed Elena behind him slightly. Ding ding ding, guess who was right? I suppose fooling around with brothers was in their blood.

"I merely thought she was Katerina Petrova."

Damon cocked an eyebrow, "You mean Katherine Pierce?"

I sneered, "If _that's _what she calls herself nowadays."

Elena took a step forward, "I'm nothing like Katherine."

I gave a wry smile, "I know you're not."

She looked relieved for a second.

"After all, you're not a vampire."

The relief slipped off her face in a second. The blonde, Caroline, spoke up with a groan.

"First the new family in town, now we have to worry about another Original!"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed, "What new family?"

Bonnie sent us a glance, "The Cullens, why?"

My chest constricted and my breath froze in my throat. _The Cullens _were here.

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: What should happen with the Cullens and the Mikaelsons?**_

_**Ok! Esther's funeral and the Cullen's return! More Klausabel (Klaus x Isabel) next chapter!**_

_**Also, be sure to check out the poll I have up!**_


	11. Brishen

_**Chapter Eleven: Brishen**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: I haven't updated in a bit, but I wanted to give more about Isabel after she was thrown out but before the Cullens, so here we go. By the way, you guys would be awesome to check out my other Vampire Diaries Story, Say Something. It features a Female!Harry Potter, renamed Juniper. See more info in the bottom AN.**_

_**BTW The song I chose for this chapter is perfect! If you play it (Runnin' by Adam Lambert, search it on YouTube or something) it goes with the chapter! I put the lyrics that most fit below, that's why there's more than usual!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: You guys are so amazing! I love reading the reviews, I hope you guys like this!**_

* * *

_Steel to my trembling lips,  
How did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._  
_I've been standing here my whole life,_  
_Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
_It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling_  
_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_

_'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb_  
_Living in the cold_  
_The higher, the lower the down, down, down_  
_Sick of being tired and sick of waiting_  
_For another kind of fix_  
_The damage is damning me down, down, down_

_Woah ohhhhh,_  
_I'm coming alive._  
_A life that's always been a dream,_  
_Wake up now and live oh!_

_~Runnin', Adam Lambert_

* * *

_1491_

It had been one year in hell for Isabel Mikaelson, being away from her family. She had been breaking down and crying if she thought about_ them_ too much and she hated herself for it. Eventually she could not stand it and she just flipped the switch. She turned off her humanity, and with it her emotions. Walking down the dirt streets of the small English village, she was like a zombie, she did not feel anything for anyone.

Then everything changed.

"Someone help!"

Her gaze snapped forward, watching in growing horror as a woman carried a boy in her arms. He had bleeding wounds all over, he was so pale and weak. Her breath was released in a sharp breath, as though she had been punched in the stomach. A sharp pain jolted through her, igniting her whole body like she was on fire as her emotions crashed into her. However only one word ran through her mind. _Henrik_.

Frantically pushing through the small crowd that had gathered, she watched as the mother placed her child on the ground. The boy was breathing, just barely, but their human ears could not hear a heartbeat that faint. She watched as a man, probably the boys father, pulled the distraught woman away from the body. Eventually, people dropped their gazes and quietly walked away in a somber mood. Death was a typical thing here, you were lucky to like passed twenty, but it had never affected her before. At least, not until now. She wouldn't let him die.

Watching as people stayed away from the boy they thought to be dead like the plague, she felt anger building up in her chest. Walking forward she kneeled, not caring that she was getting her dress dirty, and held the boy close, she carried him bridal style back to her home in a fast manner. Placing him on the bed in her small cottage, she quickly bit into her wrist and held it to his mouth. Force feeding him the blood, she pulled back as she watched his breathing got slower until it stopped.

She sped out of the cottage and grabbed the first human she saw. Whoever he was, he would need human blood to complete the transition. Taking the woman back, she compelled her to stay in the corner until needed. Walking back over, she watched over the boy with some foreign feeling swelling in her chest. It was love, but not what she used to feel for Niklaus or even her brothers and sisters. She realized with a shock what it was, motherly love. She felt somewhat like this when dealing with Kol, but he was still her brother, adoptive or not.

This boy, however, he was naught but fourteen. With somewhat long blonde hair, she knew why she immediately thought back to Henrik's death. Their faces were very different, but if you just saw the back of their heads, they could've been twins even though Henrik's hair had a bit more of a brunette hue. Even the manner of their death was the same, Henrik had died from the scratches on his chest the werewolves gave him and this boy had been mauled by some animal.

Eventually he began to stir and his eyes flew open as he bolted up in shock. She stared into grey eyes, piercing and the color of silver. She placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to calm down. He took deep breaths and glanced around with fear.

"You...you're the woman mother says to stay away from. The witch!"

She cracked a smile, if any witch heard that they would have a heart attack.

"No child, a vampire."

His eyes widened further, "Oh, I do not know what that is. Ma'am, if you would happen to know, why does my throat burn? The last I remember, I was attacked by a bear! I do not remember what happened afterwards!"

Sitting beside him on the bed, she took his hand and smiled in a motherly way, "You were dying, so I saved you. Now, I grow tired of calling you child. What is your name?"

"Really? Thank you, you are not a witch at all, ma'am! My name is Brishen!"

"I suppose not, huh? About your throat burning, I...turned you into what I am. A vampire, a different species other than human that must drink human blood to survive."

The boy blanched, "What?"

"Do not worry child I will teach you. Now, my name is Isabel Mikaelson and you must listen to what I say, ok?"

She turned to the woman in the corner and let the compulsion seep into her voice, "Come over here and stand still."

Isabel turned back to the boy, "Well then, Brishen, all you must do is think of blood. Human blood. Focus on the burning of you throat and aim for the vein in her neck."

He did as she instructed and, as his fangs came out, he leapt of the bed. Isabel watched as she latched onto the woman's neck and drained her of blood. As the body fell to the floor, Brishen pulled back with his face normal all except the blood smeared on his mouth. He looked at the body with wide eyes.

"D-did I kill her?"

"Yes, but don't worry. This was your first time, you will probably kill more than-"

Isabel watched as tears collected in his eyes and she instantly felt terrible. She thought back to her first kill, she had been racked with guilt for over a month. She had thought of herself as a monster, and she didn't want this child who looked so much like the baby brother she lost to go through that. She wiped the remaining blood of his mouth with a rag that she had set by the bed, watching as tears spilled onto his cheeks.

"I did not mean to kill her, Isabel! I swear!"

"Shh, Brishen, I know. I know."

* * *

_1658_

She had spent a hundred and sixty-seven years with this child, but he could still surprise her. He still didn't look a day over fourteen, and she a day over twenty one. He now had his hair cut to his ears, shaggy and brunette, and he now wore the clothes of a trader. Brishen had always hated the fashions of this century, he said there were too many frills on everything. Hell, he would probably look poorer than a trader had it not been for the lapis lazuli ring on his right hand. The ring was simple, a stone set in silver, but she had threatened the witch with death if she didn't get one that worked properly.

The had taken to being brother and sister in public, though it was obvious to anyone with eyes that he adored her like only a child could a mother. It was also obvious that if you hurt that boy, his 'sister' would tear you limb from limb and feed you to the bears. However, despite this, they pulled of the brother and sister act very well. They had the same pale skin and vibrant blonde hair.

It was natural, though, to Brishen to think of Isabel as a mother. He had been in a situation similar to hers as a child, his father was very cold towards him and, while his mother loved him, she didn't show as much affection as most parents did. When Isabel turned him all those years ago, _she _had been the one to teach him. _She _had been the one to help him grow as a vampire. _She _had been the one to force him to ingest vervain so he wouldn't be able to be compelled. Most of all, _she _had been the one to love him like only a mother could.

To Isabel, it was only natural to think of Brishen as a son. She had taught him and been there for him. She would threaten a powerful witch without a second thought for him. She had been with him for nearly two hundred years and he was still the same ball of sunshine. She had not cried I nearly a hundred and fifty years and, whenever she did, Brishen would swear he would kill whoever hurt her. She would always smile and give him a warm hug and a smile.

Currently, they were walking down a fisherman's town filled with houses lining the river that ran through the village.

"I tell you, I nearly got hit in the face with a fish!"

"Dear Brishen, maybe if you had not grabbed the poor animal out of the water and held in such a loose grip that wouldn't have happened."

"Humph, I think the damned thing did it on purpose!"

"The fish...purposely hit you on the face...because?"

"Well...I-I don't know..."

Isabel laughed and shook her head. They slowly made their way back into the village and away from the river. They began to walk down less beaten paths into the woods towards their small cottage. Brishen was going on about some crazy idea that fish were out to get him, but Isabel merely shook her head and laughed despite his protests that it was all true.

"I must go get water from the well. Brishen, you go on inside."

"No, no!" The boy snatched the pail from her, "Let me!"

She watched as he ran out the door with human speed and let a chuckle ripple from her throat. She went inside and began to chop up the fish and vegetables for pottage. She scraped them all into a bowl and mixed them together. After she got the water from Brishen, all she would have to do was dump it in a boil the mixture. However, she dropped whatever was in her hands when she heard the shouted plea.

"MAMA! _PLEASE _HELP! HURRY, PLEASE!"

Not wasting anytime, she sped out of the small cottage and into the woods at top speed. When she finally came across Brishen a wave of anger rippled through her and immediately her fangs were out. Her _son _was on the ground with a stake about to be plunged into his chest by a man who held him down by his neck. There was another man above him who was slowly dropping vervain in his face as Brishen struggled to get away. She noticed the stake plunged into his right thigh, helping hold him to the ground.

"You, demon, shall be sent back to hell where you belong!"

Isabel looked on in horror as the man raised the stake higher. Speeding forward, she grabbed the arm that held the stake and ripped it clean of. Grabbing him off of her son, she sunk her fangs into his neck, ignoring the screams. She dropped him to the ground and kicked him into a tree. Turning to the other man who had dropped the vervain and was cowering in fear. His pleads fell on deaf ears as she bared her fangs and snarled. Grabbing a handful of his hair she ripped his head clean off and chucked it to lay by the other man. Sneering, she grabbed the stake and shoved it into the already dead mans heart.

Not caring about the blood on her dress, Isabel sat on the ground and held Brishen's face in her lap. She bit into her wrist and fed him her blood, mirroring her actions from so long ago. Slowly the vervain burns had began to heal and she just sat there, stroking his face as he cringed in pain. She was gladder than ever that she had started him on vervain all those years ago. He had built up some immunity to it, and the wounds would have been so much worse if he hadn't.

"Mama...I'm s-sorry...they snuck up on me and I-I...one had vervain I tried to fight but..."

"Shh, child...hush..."

Isabel knew he was still rather young in vampire terms, not to mention that he was only physically fourteen. If one had vervain and a stake...she knew Brishen always saw the best in people and would never suspect anyone. At least, he didn't before. Now she wasn't so sure how he would be around total strangers. Remembering the stake, she gently grabbed in and pulled it out, holding him as he yelled in pain.

"Hush...it's alright now...I'm here..."

* * *

_1820_

"Come now, Brishen, this shall be so much fun!"

"But, mother, I have a bad feeling!"

"Oh, hush, you! I have said it a thousand times, so I shall say it once more! This will be fun!"

"Very well..."

Isabel smiled and they continued their walk down the streets of New Orleans. They had heard about a party that the governor was throwing for some wealthy family that had been in New Orleans for a while. She had not been to a party in so long, she jumped at the chance to get herself and Brishen some new dress clothes. He now wore black breeches with a matching waist coat. Underneath the waist coat was a white linen shirt with a navy blue vest over it. The black neck tie clung close to his throat and he wore black buckled shoes. She, on the other hand, wore a powder blue ball gown that was held up by her tight hooped corset. The dress was bunched in the back and gave a ruffled effect as she walked. The gown had white lace on it, lining the long sleeves at the end and the bodice.

She gave a carefree laugh for no reason, not having felt this happy for a long time. She suppose she owed this to her adoptive son, he always seemed to brighten up her day. Even after the incident with those two idiotic fools, he was still a kind a loving boy. She supposed, though, he might look a bit young to be going to a ball like this. She would say she wanted him to grow to be social, and if anyone asked too many questions she could always compel them.

As they entered the ball room of the governor's house, looking at all the finely dressed woman and men and hearing all the music was really an experience she was going to be sure to remember. Walking into the ball, she took Brishen by the arm and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. It was a flurry of skirts as she and Brishen easily kept up. He was rather tall for fourteen, probably only a few inches shorter than she.

The whole night they danced and listened to the music. Eventually she broke away from the masses with Brishen, breathless and giddy, as the smile would not leave her face. Then something happened and her whole night did a 360. Her vision locked on a man across the room. He was handsome, well dressed, alluring even. He was Niklaus Mikaelson. Rebekah was on his left and Elijah on his right. _That Petrova whore isn't far behind, I'm sure! _

"Brishen, we're leaving." she hissed to him

"Why are we..." he trailed off as he followed his mother gaze and his eyes open wide, "Is that _them_?"

"Yes." she snapped

He snarled, his lip curling up and veins began to form under his eyes. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she brought him back to reality and together they left in a rush. Only stopping when they were four blocks away. Breathing hard, Isabel felt tears enter her eyes as she knew what she had to do.

"Brishen, you must go."

"Yes, we'll leave now!" he said as he got ready to walk away

"No." the fourteen year old stopped to look at her with wide eyes, "You'll leave. In a few years, once I'm sure they didn't see me or aren't hunting me now because of this, I will find you again. I have been foolish, you know how _he _is. Possessive and Cruel, and if he were to find out about you he would kill you for I am sure it is his goal in life to make my existence a living hell."

Brishen stopped and looked at her, his eyes welling with tears. He nodded slowly and hugged her tight. As she hugged him back, he heard him mutter that he understood and that if she ever needed him she could always find him. When they broke apart, she gave him a sad smile which he returned. Making her promise to be safe, he sped away into the deep city of New Orleans.

She only let her tears fall when she knew he was long gone.

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Should Brishen come back into the picture? If so, how should he get along with everyone? Also, how do you like his character?**_

_**About Say Something: On the day of her 18th birthday June Potter wakes up with perfect vision, a burning in her throat, and a hunger for something she didn't know she wanted.**_

_**I hope you check it out! It now has two chapters, so go over there and read & review!**_

_**This is BY FAR the longest chapter I have ever written, but once I came up with Brishen the ideas started flowing and wouldn't stop! PS, if you're curious, Brishen roughly means 'Born during rain' and in my story Brishen was born during a thunder storm!**_


	12. My Other Half

_**Chapter Twelve: My Other Half**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: Brishen shall come back! I am so glad you guys like him, he took me a very long time to develop and I really will enjoy writing him!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Thank you so much guys!**_

* * *

_Aren't you somethin', an original  
__'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
__And I can't help but stare,  
'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time__  
..._

_Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
_ _The vacancy that sat in my heart  
_ _Is a space that now you hold  
_ _Show me how to fight for now  
_ _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
_ _Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_~Mirrors, Justin Timberlake_

* * *

After they received the news the Cullens were in town, Isabel politely nodded her head, lips pressed into a hard line, as Rebekah looked at her wit barely concealed worry. As the original sisters explained they had urgent business to attend to, and Isabel thanked them for the information as Rebekah would never, they sped out of the Mystic Grill. Needless to say, the whole gang was relieved.

When Isabel threw open the doors to the Mikaelson house with an angry snarl, Rebekah not far behind her, both Elijah and Klaus loomed up from where they were sitting and reading. Isabel took one look at them and rolled her eyes while Rebekah let out a slightly strangled laugh.

"What is this, Vampire Book Club?"

Klaus raised any eyebrow at their moods while Elijah frowned.

"Sisters, what is wrong?"

Isabel suddenly lashed out, punching the vase beside her and breaking it before it even hit the ground. Klaus sighed, "This is why we cannot have nice things in this house."

"They're back! I mean, I said I would stay in contact and that they ere like family, but, seriously? Yes, Esme reminded me of mother and I was fond of Emmett and Carlisle but that _is it_! Two years is nothing to me, just the bat of and eyelash! When I said keep in contact, I meant maybe a letter every ten years or longer than that!"

Niklaus sneered, "You mean the _Cold Ones _are here? That idiotic _thing _that thought you loved him is here?"

Isabel snarled again, "Sadly, yes. I swear to every damn spirit out there, I _will _rip his bloody head off if he dares to touch me or convince me to go with them! The same with that stupid pixie!"

With one more frustrated growl, Isabel quickly went upstairs muttering about idiots not getting the message. Klaus chuckled and stood, leaving his book on the side of the chair. He followed her upstairs saying something about it being now or never.

Rebekah sighed, "I think the reason they get on so well is that the balance each other out. When he's pissed she calms him down and vice versa. However, what happens if they're both pissed _at the same time_?"

"I do not think we want to know. Right now, however, I am feeling no small amount of pity for those Cold Ones."

* * *

Upstairs, Isabel sat in her room on her bed glaring. Once she gets her family back, there always has to be some annoyance. She was about to snap at whoever opened the door when she saw who it was. Her lips twitched up when she saw Klaus. Who would've thought, just a little while ago he was the one she hated the most in the world. Now, that love was back. That crazy, burning love that made her stomach flutter and her heart swell until she though it would burst. She tried to stay angry, _spirits _did she try, but it was impossible.

"Nik." She smiled, using the nickname that Kol and Rebekah used

Standing she crossed to room in second to meet him halfway. However, when she was about to hug him, he pushed her away gently. Frowning, she looked at him with confused eyes. He led her to the chair she had beside her desk and set her down. With him still standing he took a deep breath.

"Isabel, I know you have forgiven me, but I have not forgiven myself. I know what I did was uncalled for and the thing I regret most in my entire existence. Those five hundred years you were gone, half of my heart was missing. You have always brought out the best in me, like you do in everyone. I know I do not say it near as much as I should, Isabel, but I love you. You may not be a Mikaelson by blood, but this might make it official. That is, if you accept."

Isabel seemed confused, but she had a happy smile on her lips. It wasn't everyday the great Hybrid professed his love to you. Well, there was that one time before Katerina when he had professed it to the entire town, but that was so long ago. It was nice to hear it again. However, what did he mean by becoming a Mikaelson officially? Her eyes widened as it clicked right before he got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out.

"I want everyone to know you are mine. I want that sparkly nobody to know that you are _mine_. Isabel, will you marry me?"

It was said as a question, but she knew he already knew the answer. Tackling him to the ground, she kissed him full on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her. He helped her up and smirked.

"I am going to take that as a yes, love."

She smacked his arm but the wide smile never left her face as Klaus slid the ring on her finger. It was very beautiful, the band was a simple silver that held a four karat diamond in the middle with two three karat diamonds beside it. Simple, yet elegant. As she turned her hand over, she noticed three words engraved on the back. _Always and Forever_.

She smiled, her eyes tearing up as she threw her arms around him again. He caught her with a smile, muttering loving words. She pulled back and kissed him once more, him kissing her back with just as much passion. He smirked at her, "Well, lovely future wife, how about we start the honey moon early?"

All thoughts of the Cullens left her mind and she couldn't say no.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the borders of Virginia, a young man with piercing grey eyes stepped into the rest stop. Well dressed in black jeans and a deep burgundy t-shirt with black sneakers, he had a boyish look with the sunshine hair that fell slightly into his eyes. He walked up to a woman who was seated behind the counter and grinned.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but might you please tell me the directions to Mystic Falls in Virginia?"

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: What do **_**you _think would happen if Isabel and Klaus got pissed at the same time and couldn't calm each other down?_**

**_Sooo I think we all know who this mysterious boy is, hmmm? Anyways, please review! My goal is 180 and they motivate me to write faster! _**

**_Also, please check out my story Say Something!_**


	13. Rid of a Nuisance

_**Chapter Thirteen: Rid of a Nuisance**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: None.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Oh wow, guys, you are SO FLIPPING AMAZING! 186 reviews? That is INSANE! Thank so so much, you guys don't understand how grateful I am :)**_

* * *

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_

_~Howl, Florence + The Machine_

* * *

The next morning, Isabel groaned and sat up. She blinked drearily, looking around at the unfamiliar room. Where the _hell _was she? She jolted in shock as she remembered last night and glanced down at her ring finger with a happy smile. All of a sudden a strong arm pulled her back down and she was pulled against a strong chest. Rolling her eyes, she managed to get her hand free and poked Klaus in his closed eye.

"Who dares-?" His eyes snapped open with anger, that is until he saw his soon-to-be wife smirking at him smugly. That anger turned to playfulness as he pounced on her, flipping them upside down with him hovering above her. She rolled her eyes from below him and the next thing he knew his butt was hitting the floor while Isabel wrapped herself in covers, practically making a cocoon that only showed a bit of her blonde hair.

"Come now, love, don't be like that."

"Go away! I'm tired!"

"Didn't you get plenty of sleep last night?" He mocked her

"Oh, go put some pants on!"

* * *

As Isabel and Klaus walked downstairs, they got some _interesting _looks from their brothers and sister. Finn still hadn't returned with Sage yet, so they could all only guess they were still catching up or they weren't coming back at all.

"Maybe next time you could keep it down a little?" Kol smirked

Isabel picked up an apple out of the fruit basket anyone hardly used and chucked it at him. As it bounced off his head, he pouted at Isabel as Rebekah laughed at him. Elijah, however, shook his head and dumped the fruit out in the trash as Isabel got up and snatched a blood bag from the fridge. All of a sudden a loud bang resounded within the house.

"Bella! I've come to take you back!"

Instantly the blood bag burst in Isabel's hands as her lips twisted into a snarl. Klaus growled as he shot a look at the door that would make any human have a heart attack, Rebekah's lips tightened into a thin line as her eyes narrowed, Elijah merely frowned, and Kol seemed confused beyond belief. He cast a questioning glance to Rebekah, who nodded stiffly. His eyes narrowed as he came to the conclusion that those people outside were actually the _things _that wanted _his sister_. The youngest living Mikaelson's face darkened into an expression so dark that Rebekah had only seen it once. That was when he found out that Alexander had daggered them all and hurt Rebekah. He had been so angry he had went and drained half the town, then..

They all blurred to the entry hall, Isabel up front by the door with her siblings and fiancé standing behind her.

* * *

Brishen was driving down the road when he saw the sign that read _Mystic Falls 55 Miles Ahead_ and smiled. He reached into the passengers seat where he had sat the map and his one bag. Grabbing the map he checked the routes before turning his attention to the road. He tossed the map back into the seat and not wanting to get pulled over he kept a steady speed. Brishen was only fourteen physically, after all. Of course, in reality, he was over five hundred years old _and _a vampire. He could always compel the cops, but he had been taught by his mother who didn't like to do such things unless it was necessary or she was just in a bitchy mood.

Thinking of his mother, his smile widened. He hadn't seen her since that night in New Orleans, but he was excellent at finding the people he wanted to find. Right now, she was in Mystic Falls, at least he hoped. He had been taught all he knew by Isabel and she _was _an Original after all. His mother could defiantly out smart him if she tried. If he was honest, he didn't really want her to be in Mystic Falls. That's where _they _were. He supposed, though, if she forgave them he could as well. They had never done anything to him, per say. Actually if they hadn't made Isabel leave he would be long dead by now.

He pushed these thoughts aside for later an focused on the road.

* * *

"No! You had NO right to follow me!"

All of the Cullens stood back as they got yelled at by a furious Original they knew as Bella Swan. However, Bella Swan was so much different than Isabel Mikaelson. The woman in front of them had blonde hair the color of the sun and her brown eyes weren't dull anymore. In Forks, they had never had the sparkle they do now, not even with Edward around. Her skin was the same pale shade, but it seemed to glow in her anger as she screamed. This woman was a stranger and Carlisle along with his wife knew they had made a mistake by coming here at Edward and Alice's insistence.

"Bella, you're my soul mate! We belong together!" Edward moved forward to grab Isabel's hand

"No!" She jerked away from Edward with a sneer, "I belong with my family! I belong with my _fiancé_!"

"WHAT? I'll kill him!" Edward yelled, going wide eyed as Alice blurred forward slamming Isabel into the wall and holding her there by her neck. The rest of her coven besides Edward protested, but the Mikaelsons were faster. As Edward lurched forward and attempted to bite Klaus in the neck, Rebekah and Kol both sped forward and grabbed on of Edwards arms as Elijah ripped his head off and dropped him to the grounds. Klaus stalked towards where Alice held his future wife captive, intending to rescue her, but he was to late.

"Now, now Alice! There's no need for this." Isabel mocked

"You slut! You crushed Edward's heart!"

"He was overprotective and controlling, though I guess Klaus is too. The difference is, Klaus knows me and I love him. Edward does _not _know and I could care less if he rotted in Hell. Besides, I do _not _have to explain myself to you!"

In one swift motion, Isabel gripped Alice's wrist and squeezed tight. Although the leftover blood on her hands would make it hard for a normal person, Isabel wasn't normal. Eventually, Alice cried out in pain and horror as her hand from the wrist down turned to dust and she was left with no hand. Obviously this left Isabel free, and she quickly kicked Alice so that she stumbled backwards into Klaus. Klaus sneered and grabbed her neck as one by one Isabel ripped off Alice's limbs, _almost_ enjoying the screams of pain. Then, with a sharp jerk, Alice's head flew off and joined the rest of her in a pile.

Kol laughed loudly and smirked, "That's how it's done!"

Jasper watched his mate slowly be ripped apart and felt a crushing sadness. However he soon realized it wasn't his own. This sadness came from Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and even Rosalie. However, he was curious as to why he felt nothing, wasn't Alice his mate? His eyes wandered up from the floor as, even though he wasn't as sad as he should've been, he didn't want to see Alice ripped apart. When his eyes were finally off the ground his attention zoomed into Isabel's sister. If his heart still beat, it would have stopped in it's tracks at the sight of her blue eyes locked on him.

A memory seemed to brush the surface of his mind, a memory of a beautiful smile that could light up a room. When she saw his gaze on her, she smiled sadly. Both of their attentions were drawn back to the scene where Isabel and Klaus had finished shredding Alice and Edward. Isabel held out her hand with her lips quirked up in a tiny smirk. Klaus smiled rather sadistically and handed her a small box of matches.

"Bella, please, don't!" Esme begged, reaching her hand out as if to stop her

"I'm sorry." Isabel said, not really meaning it "They threatened my family. Edward attempted to bite Klaus, which would cause him a lot of pain. I'm sure Alice would have ripped my head off, too, if she got the chance. No one hurts my family or myself with out paying for it."

With an emotionless face, she struck the match and lit the body parts on fire. Rosalie looked rather sick as Emmett put his arm around her shoulder. Esme was dry sobbing into her hands as Carlisle tried to calm her down. Isabel sighed and attempted to look sorry for what she had done, but she couldn't hide the twitching smile as she realized she was rid of one nuisance.

"You can show yourselves out, now." Rebekah said motioning to Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett while looking at Jasper as if asking him to stay. However, he didn't do as she hoped and turned to walk away with his family. She frowned a little, slightly hurt, but realized she'd have to take the compulsion off of him so he could remember _it _fully. Her attention snapped towards her siblings as Isabel groaned.

"Great, now someone has to clean up ashes, not to mention the blood on the floor in the kitchen!"

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: So, what do you think of Jasper/Rebekah? I believe he could really love her with Alice gone. Also, who do you think will clean the house up?**_

**_Brishen is on his way! He will come in next chapter and if not the one after that._**

**_Also, please check out my story Say Something!_**


	14. Silent

_**Chapter Fourteen: Silent**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: None.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: You guys are awesome!**_

* * *

_Hello, hello anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound.  
Alone, alone I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now._

_~Echo, Jason Walker_

* * *

In the end, everyone bullied Kol into cleaning up the mess. However, Isabel felt so terrible after he had gotten done cleaning up the ashes that she shooed him off a cleaned up the blood herself. She said since it was her fault, she should clean it up. Then, after the cleaning was done, came the questioning. The Original family, minus Finn as they had no idea where he was, sat in the lounge room with Klaus and Isabel on the couch and the others scattered on different chairs.

"Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" Rebekah raged

"Well, the Cullens-"

"Oh, please, brother! You had plenty of time to tell us before those sparkly wankers showed up!"

Elijah sent his sister a disapproving look at her language and Kol was choking himself with laughter because of Rebekah's words.

"Bekah, we were going to tell you soon." Isabel looked at her sister with wide, brown eyes

Rebekah's face softened, "Oh course you were. I'm just a little shocked, I mean, I know you're in love but after you just got back?"

Klaus looked affronted, "I try to say sorry and you attempt to rip my head of, but if Isa says it you're all rainbows and unicorn shit?"

"Well-" Kol cut himself of, looking at Klaus with wide eyes before the laughter came on even stronger than before.

"What Kol is trying to say, Nik, is that _she _didn't dagger us and leave us in coffins for centuries." Rebekah said in a snippy tone, completely ignoring Klaus' correction that is was only fifty years that one time.

"Ok, enough! We get it, Klaus was a total ass before I came back. Trust me, he'll pay for that later."

"Exactly how, love?" Klaus smirked at his future wife

Isabel smiled sweetly and cupped his cheek, "No sex until the wedding."

Klaus gave her such a look that it sent all siblings into roaring laughter, well except for Elijah who was attempting, and failing, to hold back chuckles.

* * *

Eventually, Rebekah said she was going out shopping and Kol was leaving for the night to go hit on girls at the bar. Elijah said he was going to his study, at which Isabel rolled her eyes. She liked reading but not enough to pick up a book _every hour_. When all their siblings had left, Isabel turned her head with a smile to inquire if they should start talking about the wedding when she was pushed against the wall by her fiancé with a searing kiss.

"What was that earlier, love?"

"Oh shut up!" Isabel said breathlessly and pulled him down for another kiss

Needless to say, Elijah heard them 'breaking her promise' for the next two hours. Needless to say, he came out of the whole experience mentally scarred.

* * *

The next day Isabel was woken up by a knock on the door. She had fallen asleep in Klaus' room _again _and her Hybrid was already gone. He had left a note that said something about getting a text from Kol that Rebekah too had gotten drunk and that he needed to pick them up because they _were not _walking back to the house and they had lost their car. The blonde could laugh, of _course _they had both gotten drunk. She would bet a thousand dollars that Kol had challenged Rebekah to a drinking contest after she had gotten done shopping and neither of them knew when to quit. It was a good thing vampires couldn't get alcohol poisoning.

She had thrown some clothes on at vampire speed, skinny jeans and a simple sparkly black top, then slipped some shoes on. She ran down stairs, running her hands through her hair the whole way. Pausing at the fridge as she ran through the kitchen, she made sure she looked presentable. Her hair, while slightly messy, still looked good. Hell, messy hair was a style nowadays so she could even play it off as that seeing as it wasn't tangled or frizzy. Making her way more calmly to the door, she opened it a nearly reeled back in shock.

There stood he adopted son, Brishen, a wide smile on his boyish face. She let out a strangled laugh and sob that mixed together and ran forward, crying happy tears. Brishen hugged her back tightly, but she was confused. There was no love in his embrace, as there used to be. Surely he hadn't changed that much. She pulled back and looked into his gray eyes and all her doubts ran away. What was she thinking, this was _Brishen _the very same vampire she turned five hundred years ago. He would never hurt her. After all that had happened she had become far too suspicious.

"W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered slightly, still in shock

"I came to see you, mother!" Brishen said with that same old smile she had always loved

"Of course!" Isabel said, straitening herself and walking inside. She did, however, stop when she realized he had not followed her. When she turned and saw him at the doorway, not able to pass through. She smiled sheepishly and invited him in. He walked in and she led him to the Mikaelson Kitchen, setting him down at the table and taking out two chilled blood bags from the fridge. She handed him on and, as they both fed, she couldn't help but feel happy. She had everything, her fiancé, her family, her _son_. She couldn't be more happy.

As she stood and took the empty bag from Brishen, he stood with her. She looked at him confused getting ready to ask him what was wrong when he pulled out a silver dagger. A white oak ash silver dagger, to be exact. Pissed that Klaus hadn't hidden those well enough, she was about to thank him for finding it when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down in disbelief, she saw that he had plunged the dagger into the center of her chest. Blood seeped through her blouse as she fell to the ground, screaming at Brishen and asking him why.

He didn't respond as her skin turned gray and veins traveled up her body.

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: What do **_**you _think Brishen stabbed Isabel if he loves her so much? Also, why do you think it took him so long to get there? Also, what about Finn & Sage? You think the two things are connected?_**

**_So, really short I know. It was all really a filler except the end part. Hope you like it!_**

**_Also, please check out my story Say Something!_**


	15. She's Really Gone

_**Chapter Fifteen: She's Really Gone**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: None.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Thank you everyone! My 200th reviewer LadaHathaway has reviewed over and over so many times just like so many of you! You guys are so awesome, and LadaHathaway thanked me for an amazing job but I want to thank all of YOU for reviewing! This might not be the most popular story on fanfiction, but I will always update for you guys! Might take me a while, but I'll always update!**_

* * *

_I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
And I'm talkin' to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette_

_And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone..._

_~Seven Nation Army, The White Stripes_

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" Klaus yelled, furious

He had found Kol _still _at the bar, having no clue about the supposed text he sent. He had checked all his pockets, but discovered he did not, in fact, even have his phone. They found Rebekah feeding two blocks down on some poor store clerk who suggested that green was not her color. Immediately, Klaus knew something was wrong. His gut twisted in an unpleasant way as he felt sick, though that shouldn't even be possible. It felt as though he was dying even though he was still walking and talking. There was only one thing that could mean. Something was wrong with Isabel.

They had gone back to their house to find no trace of the blonde woman and they had decided to split up to search Mystic Falls. Needless to say, they had searched every inch of the town, but she was nowhere to be found. Rebekah now sat at the couch, eyes closed, with one hand covering her mouth while she tried not to cry by taking calming breaths. She had just gotten her sister back and now she was gone, but it wouldn't do her any good to break down. Elijah tried to comfort his remaining sisters as Klaus ranted. Kol sat on a chair in what seemed to be shock, eyes wide and filled with worry.

"We have to stay calm, obviously she did not leave of her own will, the door was wide open when we got home and all of her belongings are here. We need to make a list of people we suspect. Any suggestions?"

"The Scooby Gang." Rebekah bit out the name, focusing on not her own sadness but finding Isabel, "Elena was attacked by Isa at the Grill because she was mistaken for Katherine."

Klaus growled, "If they did take her, I will hunt everyone of them down and torture them even more than I did that harlot Katherine!"

Elijah frowned slightly at his brothers comment on Katerina, but knew he was right. After all, if she truly loved him would she have gone after the Salvatore brothers? Even before that, would she have played himself and Klaus?

"Not only them, but the Cullens are also main suspects." Kol's voice was quiet, "She did, after all, kill two of their coven."

Rebekah shot her youngest brother a concerned look, he was quieter than usual, more subdued.

"I will rip them to shreds and burn them and then their ashes." Klaus said casually, with an underlay of deep anger

Rebekah sighed, knowing that after every single suspect they list there would be a threat of what he would do to them. Since this is Klaus, he would probably follow through with those threats as well. She supposed it was this or going out and slaughtering all of Mystic Falls to even slightly quench his anger.

"Lets not forget dear Katherine, she might have wanted revenge." Rebekah spat out

Everyone looked at Klaus who raised an eyebrow and Rebekah said, "What, no threat?"

Klaus smirked, "It would take to long to list how I would kill her."

All of a sudden Elijah thought of something disturbing, "What about Finn and Sage?"

Kol's head snapped up and his eyes were side as Rebekah swallowed and shook her head. Klaus growled out something about betrayed the family as Elijah continued, "We know he thinks we're all abominations. Even if mother _did _change her mind, Finn would have happily sided with her to end us all. Besides, we defiantly know Sage would love to take Isabel out. While our sister tried to welcome Sage into our family, Sage was never one to get along with any of us other than Finn."

Rebekah shook her head, "Finn would _never _hurt us in such a way! He might not enjoy being a vampire, but we're family. Always and forever we are family."

"Finn never considered vampirism a gift, he considered it a curse. He would think he was ridding us of evil. He would think killing us would do everyone, including ourselves, a favor because it would end all vampires. We know that mother had planned to kill us before she decided not to, maybe Finn was able to get ahold of her method of killing us and is going to try it out on-"

"Well, even if he is planning on it, he won't get time to do it!" Klaus snarled

It was silent for a long time, many thoughts running through the Originals heads. They were all only brought back from their thoughts by the door creaking, revealing none other than Finn himself.

"What is going on? I'm sorry I took so long, but my dear Sage and I took such joy catching up I wasn't even considering the time. Why is everyone-"

The eldest Mikaelson was cut off by Klaus slamming him into the wall with a snarl. Finn might have been the oldest, but Klaus was stronger.

"DID YOU TAKE HER?" Klaus' veins bulged out from under his red eyes. His fangs were out as he hissed at Finn. The eldest Mikaelson looked slightly unnerved by this, they all knew what he was capable of.

"Take who?"

"You know who." Klaus hissed, "Isabel."

Finn looked shocked, "She was taken? When? We must get her back!"

Klaus let his fangs retreat and allowed his eyes to returned to normal as his veins faded, "I'm sorry I doubted you brother, I know you have never been a fan of our vampirism and Sage never liked any of us besides you."

Finn frowned, "I might not like being a vampire, but I would never kill my family. You are to important. Sage knows this as well, besides, would she be powerful enough to capture Isabel by herself? I certainly did not help her!"

Rebekah smiled as her oldest brother spoke passionately about their family, she knew he would never have the heart to hurt any of them. Kol and Elijah looked relieved they would not have to stand against their brother and Klaus just nodded stiffly. He sharply turned and placed a hand on his chin, thinking.

"If you did not take her, I say the Cullens are next on our list. They are sure to hold a grudge and I don't think Isa would have suspected them to do such a thing, so they would've had the element of surprise." Rebekah said, looking at the rest of them with a firm expression

Klaus looked up, "Very well. We shall visit those _sparkly_ _imbeciles _next."

* * *

_**K! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: After all this is done, should I do a sequel with Marcel and all that stuff in New Orleans? It's up to you guys! Please tell me!**_

**_What do you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter, I mean I have so many ideas so expect a few twists and turns in the future!_**

**_Check out my NEW POLE!_**

**_Also, please check out my story Say Something!_**


	16. Imbeciles and Idiots

_**Chapter Sixteen: Imbeciles and Idiots**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: None!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: You guys are so so so amazing!**_

* * *

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_~Remember The Name, Fort Minor_

* * *

Rosalie's head was thrown into the fire by Rebekah, who had an uncaring expression. With a swift kick, the blonde Original sent the Cold Ones' body across the room to join her head in the fire. Elijah shared a glance with Finn, they both knew coming here would only lead to another Cullens' death. Though, in Rebekah's defense, Rosalie had attempted to attack Rebekah's family. Klaus had been snarling at them while Elijah tried to give the information seriously and ask if the Cullens had Isabel, telling them if they did they would not be harmed if they immediately gave her back. All of a sudden Rosalie, who had been glaring and scowling the whole time, yelled something about avenging Edward and Alice since Jasper and Emmett wouldn't and launched herself at Kol with obvious intent to kill. Needless to say she was interrupted by Rebekah who stood beside Kol.

Emmett knelt by the fireplace, attempting to grab at his mate who had long since lit up and turned to ashes. However, he wouldn't accept she was gone and kept trying to burn himself to permanent death as well by shoving both hands into the fire. Klaus smirked as Esme gave out a little cry and clutched at Carlisle's shirt, it was obvious both she and Emmett would be sobbing if they could. The Original knew these pathetic excuses for vampires couldn't have _touched _his fiancé, let alone dagger her, but he was still angry at whoever hurt his Isabel, so taking it out on those weak creatures helped some.

"I think we are done here." Elijah said, ignoring Emmett's glares

"No, we are _not_." Rebekah snapped, turning to fully face the remaining Cullens

"I only killed her because she tried to hurt Kol. _No one _hurts my family. Let me tell you this, if you go running to your Volturi, or whatever the hell they're called, then not only will they die but you will as well. The is _nothing _I wouldn't do for my family, even killing a bunch of pathetic sparkly idiots."

With a last uncaring but still quite menacing gaze, Rebekah strode out with her head high. Klaus, in spite of the situation, couldn't help but feel proud of his little sister and the way she had effortlessly decapitated the Cold One and then told the Cullens off. Elijah shook his head as Finn rolled his eyes, seeing the pride on Klaus' face. Kol smirked viciously before saying something that made Emmett burn holes into his head with a glare.

"Well, then, I suppose we know who wins this round!"

With that Kol followed his sister out the door. Finn gave a slight sigh and walked out after Kol, with Elijah not far behind. Klaus was the last one to leave, smiling at the Cullens. However, this smile was not a friendly one. This smile was one of a predator who had finally caught it's prey.

"I would suggest you leave Mystic Falls."

"You, of all people, can't tell us what to do!" Emmett's voice shook with rage

Klaus's smile got wider, "I am merely making a suggestion for you health."

"Well we don't need-"

"Emmett!" Carlisle's voice held a warning along with worry

The vampire then smirked and walked out the door. He met up with his siblings in the drive way.

"Well, that went well." Klaus was still smirking, "I suppose it's time to visit the lovely Elena and friends."

* * *

"Wait, so someone kidnapped this Original chick, and you think we did it?" Damon raised an eyebrow

Stefan, Damon, and Elena were all in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan and Damon seemed to be not-so-subtlety pushing Elena behind them and you couldn't blame the Salvatore brothers. Elena had answered the door and when she saw Klaus there she didn't have time to scream. The Original had grabbed her by the throat and called for Damon and Stefan to come to the door. When they had, Klaus threatened them to invite his family in or he would crush Elena's windpipe. Needless to say, they were allowed inside.

"Yes, basically." Finn answered

"So here's your answer; we didn't!" Damon snapped

"Well, then, that clears that up!" Klaus snapped sarcastically

Speeding forward, Klaus grabbed Damon by the neck and threw him into the table. Splinters of wood flew everywhere as Damon groaned and sat up.

"You're cleaning that up!"

Elijah frowned and stepped forward, "I do not believe they did it."

"What?" Rebekah and Klaus snapped in synch

The original sighed, "I just have a feeling the one who did it is not here. I mean, would Klaus not be able to tell in Isabel was still in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah!" Damon gestured to Elijah with a scowl, pulling splinters out, "Listen to Mr. Suit and Tie!"

"Damon!" Elena hissed

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Finn began, "Isabel is probably not in Mystic Falls. When I was undaggered I knew where Sage was immediantly...it was like some instinct."

"Well," Stefan spoke up, "why can't Klaus sense where Isabel is now?"

"I can't because she is daggered!" Klaus snapped

All of a sudden Rebekah's eyes widened, "Where is Sage?"

Finn's head nearly snapped turning to look at her, "Do you think she was taken too? She cannot be daggered and I have not sensed her in the past few days!"

"No...I-is it possible Sage took-?"

"No!" Finn hissed, "She would never! She knows I love my family, even though I hate my vampirism!"

"Think about it!" Rebekah insisted, "She hates us all except for you Finn! She wants revenge on Klaus for keeping you in a coffin for nine hundred years! It all makes sense!"

Klaus growled at his brother, "I do _not _care if you are in love with that wench or not, I will kill her if she has touched a hair on Isabel's head!"

"Well!" Damon exclaimed, "This seems like and 'Original Family Problem', so if you would, you all know where the door is!"

"I don't think so!" Klaus turned to address the two vampire and the doppelgänger, "You are going to help us!"

Stefan scowled, "Why would we do that?"

"Because if you don't I will rip pretty little Elena to shreds, you cant watch her twenty-four seven."

Elena spoke in a shaky tone, "What do you want?"

"Just tell us where the Bennett witch is."

"Why?"

"So we can preform a locating spell..." Klaus said slowly, as if he were talking to a three year old

Elena looked at Damon and the Stefan, who sighed and nodded. She gulped and prayed they were telling the truth.

"Bonnie should be at her house. Don't you dare hurt her-!"

"Or what?" Rebekah smirked, "Be careful doppelgänger and remember who you are talking to!"

* * *

_**K****! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Am I going to kill off all the Cullens? Just kidding, do you think Sage is behind all this? What about Brishen? Are you guys worried about Isabel? Am I ever going to give you guys straight answers?**_

**_Also, please check out my story Say Something!_**


	17. Trust

_**Chapter Seventeen: Trust**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: Another OC, don't hate me please! Though I hope you guys like her as much as Brishen!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Almost to 250 reviews...that's mind blowing...**_

* * *

_I'm feeling further, feeling further from you every day  
You're in the stars, in the stars, yeah, you're worlds away  
I'm moving on, moving on, then I hear you say  
Hold on, hold on_

_We're losing light, losing light, yeah, we're fading fast_  
_We had a fire, need a spark, or we'll never last_  
_Just look at me, look at me, I've been burning for you_  
_So long, so long_

_~Hold On, Colbie Caillat_

* * *

"I don't even know why I'm doing this!" Bonnie muttered as the spell finished

As Elena had said, the Bennett witch had been at her house. Klaus didn't feel like persuading and would have probably ripped her head off, Elijah and Finn refused to go themselves, and Elijah wouldn't allow Rebekah who was still pissed at the doppelgänger and cold one to go. So Kol, being the only one left, had been shoved up to the Bennett door by Klaus, who fled as soon as he was sure Kol would actually knock on the door. The Bennett witch was fondest of Kol out of all the Originals, so he was the best choice anyways.

Bonnie had, after a full hour of arguing and insults being thrown around, agreed to do the spell if only to get the Original family out of her hair. However, she made Klaus promise to not try and kill Elena or her friends again. He sneered and was about to promptly rip her heart out, as he is _very _cranky about the whole Isabel thing now, when Elijah reminded him this was the only way to find his fiancé. So, Klaus agreed not to actually try to kill Elena or the rest of them but then went on to say if someone else did he would take advantage of that. Bonnie had relented, knowing that was the best she would get.

"We agreed to your terms, so tell us where she is or I swear I will go find that Donovan boy and snap his little human neck!"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she pursed her lips and nodded, "She's somewhere in Forks, Washington. The Locator Spell seemed to put her in a cave. As she's daggered it is hard to pinpoint the location."

"Thank you, Bonnie, for your help." Kol gave a short nod to here, as he had always felt witches were respectable, and Bonnie just glanced over at him and pursed her lips slightly. He gave her a cocky grin at which she rolled her eyes and walked away at.

Klaus snarled, Forks was where Isabel had lived for a short amount of time before she had returned to her room. Apparently there were shape shifters who dared call themselves werewolves and, to top it all off, one of the shape shifters had been in love with Isabel. Seriously, this day was already trying his patience. Now they had to take a _very _long plane ride to some dreary town in the middle of nowhere that literally no one except the people that live care about. Not to mention there were probably a thousand caves in this place. Great.

* * *

Brishen had his face in his hands, his back leaning against his mother coffin as he sulked. He would give anything to pull the dagger out and have his mothers now grey skin turn a health peach again, but he couldn't. _She_ had compelled him to not touch his mother and _she_ was so strong...he tried but he couldn't fight the compulsion.

"Now, now. Don't be sad."

He heard the sweet but dark voice and turned to glare at the auburn haired witch with dark eyes. She had a kind smile and tan skin, she would've been pretty if she didn't have a dark smile that scared him more than anything. Okay, not anything, he was pretty damn scared of the Mikaelsons. The witch had tools spread all around the cave: candles, books, talismans, and a ton of herbs and stones in glass jars. He knew what she was trying to do; she was trying to find out a way to kill his mother and, by extension, him as well.

She approached him and motioned for him to move so she could have access to the coffin. Brishen glared and roughly shook his head, severely weakened by not only compulsion but also the needle filled with vervain the witch shoved in his arm every three hours.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said gently, touching his arm and tugging gently

"I know it's an act!" She froze at Brishen's words, "You don't care about anyone!"

She pursed her lips and took her hand off his arm, "You know _nothing_."

"Right, right! Sorry, I meant you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

She turned her dark eyes on him and spoke softly, "No, I cared about someone once. She was my older sister, well like my older sister, we weren't related. I was an orphan, and she always stood up to bullies because I was to shy to. Then she found out, _I _found out, about my witch heritage."

Confused gray eyes stared back at her, "What happened?"

"She tried to kill me. Said it was _unnatural_, ironic huh? However, before she could finish me off a savior came in the form of the woman who has been keeping you and your mother captive. I owe her my life..." Her voice faded to a whisper

"Why are you telling me this?"

Her lips twitched up slightly, a big change from the frown that had been present since he had first met the witch, "I have a feeling I can trust you."

* * *

_**K****! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How do you like her? The witch OC? What do you guys think her name should be? Winner gets a shout out next chapter! Also, what are you opinions on Bonnie/Kol and, of course after more development, Brishen/Witch OC?**_

**_Also, please check out my story Say Something and my poll!_**


	18. The New Witch

_**Chapter Eighteen: The New Witch**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: This is about Mrs. Witch next chapter but we'll find out who the mysterious 'she' is the kept talking about next chapter and why she wants Isabel! **_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Credit to Team1DUnionJcat & LadaHathaway for the names! Thank you guys!**_

* * *

_I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything_

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

_~Human, Christina Perri_

* * *

_August 5th, 2008_

Amelia laughed, "C'mon Sola! You _know _how my mom gets when we're late on a normal basis! If we're late for your sixteenth birthday, she'll kill us!"

Sola laughed as she ran to catch up with he surrogate sister. The pair of heels in that window had been gorgeous, but pricy! She had stopped to admire them and Amelia had gotten quite a bit ahead of her. She was sixteen today and Amelia's mother, Mrs. Jones, was throwing a party. Sola herself had insisted the woman not go through all that trouble but Amelia's mother was a persistent woman.

Now she and Amelia both wore their best clothes, on their way to a three person birthday party. Amelia had her black hair done in barrel curls with a few pinned up. She wore a simple blue dress that went below her knees only slightly and plain white shoes. Not being able to afford much living off a one person income, especially when that one person worked for slightly over minimum wage, she couldn't afford a fancy dress from the towns boutique. Sola had her auburn hair down and wavy with black dress pants and a beautiful green top she had gotten at a small local apartment store.

As they finally made their way through the doors and up the stairs to floor three, where Amelia's apartment was, Sola couldn't help but feel excited despite her initial protests. She had never had a _real _party before. Sure, birthday cards and affordable presents but never an actual _party_, even if it was just three people. She was still squealing in excitement as they opened the door and saw the apartment decorated in ribbons and balloons and a cheesy sixteenth birthday banner.

Sola smiled widely as Mrs. Jones hugged her and the party began.

* * *

_August 16th, 2008_

School had started back far too soon. Starting 11th grade was a thrilling but terrifying experience, knowing that just next year Amelia wouldn't be at school any more. Then there's the fact that after next year she would graduate. The whole day had been lectures on expectations, getting schedules, getting reading lists, assigning textbooks, and chatting with friends at the most random times. Now the day was over and it was time to go bum food of Amelia then go home and look over that dumb has-to-be-at-least-fifty-pages reading list.

Sola walked next to McKenzie, who was chatting about some gossip which Sola was normally interested in, but today something ominus hung in the air. Dark and steady, in seemed Sola was the only one who noticed.

"Hey!" McKenzie's shocked voice broke through her thoughts, "What are they doing?"

She saw her friend had stopped and was pointing at a dark haired girl in an alleyway with two guys. A very familiar dark haired girl...saying she had to go and giving McKenzie a quickly shouted goodbye, she lit off like a match towards the alley. As she got closer she heard Amelia's cries, and her resolution grew stronger. As she screeched to a halt, nearly barreling into the two men, she stared at the scene dumbfounded.

Amelia's new school skirt was ripped at the knee and she had been crying, her red puffy eyes gave that away. Her purse was on the ground with what little she had in it strewn about on the ground. The men's attention turned to her as she saw Amelia silently plead for Sola to run away. However, there wasn't a chance in hell that would happen. The sixteen year old shook in anger and she felt something festering inside.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" The words fell out of Sola's mouth in a clipped tone

One of the men answered, "If the little lady here 'ad just givin' us what we wanted, this wouldn't ah happened!"

Sola picked up on the slurring of his words, she was sure he was drunk, and glared, "What _do _you want?"

"Need some cash." The other man leered at her

"Well you aren't-"

Sola cut herself off as they stepped closer, both of them looking her up and down. Fear built up inside her as the festering beneath her skin seemed to grow stronger. She trembled and knew she shouldn't of come over, even if it was _Amelia_. She wasn't a superhero. As the men came closer she saw Amelia stagger to her feet with a glare. She picked up her track phone from the ground and in the dimly lit alley, as the tops of the buildings blocked the light, Sola wasn't sure what she was going to do with it.

Her back presses against the cool stone of the building as she prayed to what ever god there was that she wouldn't die. Closing her eyes, she wished she could melt into the wall. Waiting for whatever would happen to happen, it was complete silence until she heard a scream of pain. Her eyes snapped open just in time to see Amelia pull back her hand that was holding her phone. When Sola saw one man holding his head, she knew Amelia had struck him with it. He turned around, surprising steady and probably the more sober of the two, and grabbed her arms. He threw her into the wall and laughed as she crumbled to the floor and looked up with terrified eyes. He pulled his fist back and Sola knew if he hit as hard as she expected on her sisters head, Amelia would die.

"NO!"

The scream sounded inhuman. As the fist came down it tore out of Sola's throat and she pushed her hands out, as if her body was on autopilot, and her world exploded. The man that was drunk and just watching them flew into the wall with such force that, when his head hit, the wall became a bloody mess. He hit the ground dead. The sober one, who got the full force of her release of power, just dropped like a stone. A dribble of blood came out of his mouth and both girls knew that, somehow, Sola had caused an internal injury.

Relief washed over the younger girl when she saw Amelia safe and rushed up to wrap her in a hug. When she got within arms length, Amelia pushed her down causing Sola scrape her hands on the concrete. Wincing in pain, Sola looked up at Amelia in confusion.

"W-what are you doing? Amelia, we're safe!"

"NO!" He sister sounded hysterical, "What did you do with my sister?"

"What are you talking-? It's me! Sola!"

"No, no my sister would never do _that_!" She gestured to the blood and looked sick, "You're a demon! I saw that-that _wave _that killed those men!"

"They tried to hurt you! I was just-"

"That's what you say! I know the girl I met in fifth grade, and she wouldn't do that! Like I said, you're a demon! You're not Sola!"

The next thing Sola knew, pain exploded in her head and everything went black.

* * *

She woke up with a major headache, laying in what seemed like a hotel bed. Opening her eyes, she confirmed her suspicions that it was a hotel but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Good. You're up."

Sola turned to see a red head woman in a black duster leaning on the wall with a smirk. The woman slowly put her weight back on the ground and walked over to her, movements slow and deliberate, as if she was stalking prey. Sola had a feeling that she was.

"Ok." The woman stood beside her bed, "Time to explain some things. You are a witch. I am a vampire."

After a two hour long argument, which was really just Sola denying being a witch and the woman not giving a shit, Sola finally knew she was telling the truth when she flashed her fangs and red eyes with creepy veins under them. However, this caused Sola to shriek at the top of her lungs and attempt to get out of bed when the woman sped forward. Grabbing ahold of her face with one hand, the woman compelled her to stay still.

"I save your ungrateful life after that girl tried to beat your head in, and this if how you repay me!"

Sola went wide eyed, "No! Amelia would never-"

"She did." The woman cut her off

"W-well then what do you want from me?"

The woman smirked, "I want revenge. You are going to help me."

"If you're an _almighty _vampire, then why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because!" The woman hissed, "They are too strong! However, as soon as I find a weak spot I will rip them to shreds!"

"Who are they? Why do you want revenge? Why do you want _me_?"

"_They _are the Original Vampires, the Mikaelsons. I want revenge because they kept me from the love of my life for over five hundred years! _You _are going to help me get him back and kill his family!"

"Whoa! I-I have never killed-" Sola cut herself off, throat closing as she remembered the two men's bodies and all the blood, "I'm never going to kill again!"

The woman looked like a hawk, "You will. I saved you _life_! You owe me!"

Sola looked down and knew the woman spoke the truth, Mrs. Jones had always said you repay your debts, "Fine, but after I do what you want, I'm free to go, right? Right?"

The woman smirked, "Sure, sure."

The smirk made Sola uneasy, "Who are you?"

"Sage, my name is Sage."

* * *

_**K****! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: DUN DUN DUN! So, how do you guys feel about Sola? **_

_**So, next chapter we get to see more of Isabel, Brishen, and the rest lf the Originals. Also, Sage makes an appearance!**_

_**We're almost to 250 reviews, and that's halfway to 300! C'mon guys! **_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_

**_Also, please check out my story Say Something and my poll!_**


	19. Awakened

_**Chapter Nineteen: Awakened**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot.**_

_**Fore notes: None, really.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Holy cow guys, you don't know how much this means to me! You are all so amazing!**_

* * *

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_~Clarity, Zedd_

* * *

"Are you sure this is the cave?" Rebekah gestured to the map

"It _is _the only one left..." Finn muttered

All the Originals were wet, tired, and never wanted to see another cave againes by now and this was the only one left. It was positioned on the beach of Forks, hidden behind a waterfall.

"If she isn't here, then we have a certain _witch _to visit..." Klaus growled

"Isabel is there and she owes me a new pair of shoes when this is all over." Rebekah said with confidence

"Well then, shall we leave?"

At Elijah's suggestion, all five vampires left the hotel room. Their plane had finally set down at around seven in the morning and immediately they obtained a map of the land. Elijah had been tasked with the task of circling all the caves in red marker while the rest of them went out to find information in the small town. They had found nothing and when they had returned to the hotel room, which had been given to them for free through compulsion curtsey of Kol.

Out of all those searching, Klaus was probably the one who searched the hardest though all five wanted to find Isabel. They had all, however, come up with nothing. Now this was the last cave. They knew as they left the door they were going to find Isabel and they knew they would kill whoever hurt her. Klaus didn't forget his stake, after all.

* * *

The vervain was wearing off. Brishen could feel it fading away in his body. The witch, Sola he now knew was her name, had been gone doing god knows what and hadn't given him another vervain shot. Slowly he lifted an arm, shaking and weak, and flexed his fingers. He hadn't felt this helpless since all those years ago when he and his mother had separated in New Orleans. Slowly, wincing in pain all they way, he stood up. He kept reminding himself of his mother laying in that coffin with a dagger in her chest, he had to help her. The pain slowly faded just as he was able to turn to face the coffin that held his mother.

Now the problem was compulsion. He was able to walk forward, shaking slightly from the strain, and with great effort he took the top of the coffin off. He choked back a cry at what _she _had made him do. His mother lay there, dagger plunged into her chest with her black shirt stained red with blood. Her hair fell behind her limply as she laid there. Her gray vein-covered skin looked sickly and Brishen wanted to puke at the sight of her sunken eyes and hollow cheeks. He made to grip the dagger, but right as he was about to grasp the handle something stooped him. It seemed physical, as though there was a barrier around Isabel, but he knew it was the compulsion.

He swallowed and remembered how she had saved him and taught him. He remembered all of the good times with his mother and felt a surge of adoration for her. The barrier seemed to shatter as love for the woman laying in the coffin seemed to seep off him. Brishen gripped the dagger and tore it out.

"C'mon mother!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the veins receded and her skin seemed to fade from an ashen gray to the light tan she had gained from her time in Mystic Falls. He could see her eyes moving under her eyelids as she tried to awaken. He slowly lifted her from her as she roused from her death like state. Finally, after what seemed like hours, her eyes fluttered open. She gasped softly as she saw Brishen and her lips pursed, eyes showing only betrayal. That crashed into the gray eyed young man like a ton of bricks.

"Mother, mom, I-I didn't! I would never do that to you, you saved me and I have wanted to see you since New Orleans! I was coming to visit you, I was going to accept _them _even, just because you're my mom and you love them! Then she compelled me and I _knew _it was wrong, even as I shoved the dagger in your chest, but I couldn't stop-" Tears welled is Brishen's eyes as he looked at her with a helpless expression. It broke Isabel's heart, but mended it at the same time. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't hate her.

She reached forward and enveloped him in a hug, holding him as tight as she could, "I knew you could never do that to me..."

Brishen choked on a sob as he fell into his mothers arms. She knew he didn't want to hurt her, she didn't hate him. Isabel held him as he cried, her eyes welling with tears as he cried into her shoulder. Pulling him back, she observed him at arms length. His skin was pale and if you looked into his eyes you saw happiness, but there was weakness in there too. It was obvious he hadn't fed in a while and if she would guess, whoever was behind this had probably been injecting him with vervain to keep him weak despite his resistance from taking small amounts over the years.

Frowning, she bit into her wrist and waited until blood seeped out, "Drink."

Brishen protested, "No, mom, you just woke up and you're weak-"

"Yes, but I'm over five hundred years older than you. Besides, I'm an original, I can handle a little blood loss even after being daggered. Now, drink."

"Fine, but you're stubborn, you know that?"

Isabel smirked as she held up her wrist for Brishen to drink. Only taking a small amount, Brishen pulled back before he could cause his mother any damage. Though the improvement was obvious, his skin had more color and his eyes were brighter. He stood and held his arm out for Isabel, helping her as she stood up. They stood in the middle of the dark cave then something occurred to Isabel.

"Brishen, I forgot to ask but...who is behind all of this?"

Brishen was about to answer when they were interrupted by a cruel laugh. Isabel spun around far too quickly and began to get dizzy, causing Brishen to quickly catch her, throwing one of her arms around his shoulder to keep her steady. A redheaded woman smirked, standing in the entrance of the cave looking at Isabel and Brishen with narrowed eyes.

"Well, well. Looks like someone has been naughty."

* * *

_**K****! That's a wrap!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: So, did you like the mother & son moment? How should Klaus and Isabel reunite? Should the La Push wolves get involved?**_

**_Also, please check out my story Say Something and my poll!_**


	20. New!

_**Chapter Twenty: New**_

* * *

**Ok, so I don't know where this is going. I've gotten a review that has pointed out to me that Isabel is quite weak and just like Twilight!Bella. That IS NOT what I wanted. However, don't worry! I am NOT abandoning this! I am revamping this, no pun intended, and I hope you guys will support that story as well! It will be up in the next two days, and I do hope you guys will enjoy it. It will be differently done, and the chapters a lot longer. Sola will be introduced sooner, Sage will play more of a part (as will Finn & Kol & Rebekah & everyone really), and I hope some things will be cleared up and no one will be confused. I really hope you guys like it as much as this! As I said there are pro's:**

**Longer chapters!**

**Faster updates!**

**More insight on characters and their feelings!**

**DIFFERENT POV'S! (YOU GUYS CHOOSE!)**

**WILL NOT change in and out of first and second person!**

**Isabel will be a LOT stronger!**

**Question of the Not-So-Much-A-Chapter: Who's POV should be first after the Prologue and Isabel's?**

**Like I said, I hope you guys will support me on this :)**


	21. THE REWRITE IS OUT!

_**Chapter Twenty-One: THE REWRITE IS OUT!**_

* * *

_**YES! After a (not-so) anticipated wait, The Forgotten Original is out! As you can see, I changed the name for the simple fact that when I created this story, I didn't know where it was going and decided on the first name that came to mind. In saying the LAST Original, it makes it sound like there is only one left in the world, with the FORGOTTEN Original, it makes it sound like there are still more but one was left behind.**_

_**SO! I hope you guys go and read The Forgotten Originals! As I said, longer chapters and faster updates now that I know where I wanna go with it!**_


End file.
